


Coldest Fire in Drachma

by TWaffle



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst, Anime/Manga Fusion, Death, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, Past Lives, Romance, Royai - Freeform, Sexual Content, Side Story, Tragic Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWaffle/pseuds/TWaffle
Summary: *new summary* On a mission to eliminate a threat to a border city in Drachma, Hawkeye and Mustang must stop a rebel faction trying to resurrect a mythological monster. As events heat up in the city, so do things between Roy and Riza. Their dark past becomes dragged into the present and their secrets are put at stake. Bonds will be tested and their hidden love for each other will be placed on the line. Will Roy and Riza survive this deadly mystery of the Ashe and their relentless assault on the city.  Sacrifices will be made as the race to prevent the secrets of flame alchemy from getting out and the destruction of the city begins.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This Time period is a bit wacky, its manga verse, after Ishval and Elric bros join but before Hughes dies. I kinda created my own time line that stems off. I am trying to keep everyone in character as much as possible. This should take place early on in the series. Thank you for your understanding. Feel free to leave or not leave comments. I will respond as quickly as I can. If you would like to beta read for me please email me. Stay Classy.

[](http://imgur.com/X2WUIfI)

 

Coldest Fire in Drachma  
Illustrated and Written by: T. Waffle  
Edited by: I. Yerkinov

 

Prologue:

………..

Things had never once seemed so dire. Not this bad. Not In Ishval. Not growing up without parents. Not in all the wars and skirmishes he had been through. Nothing could compare to this.   
Everything was backwards, wrong. This should be him!

The darkness in the room enveloped him. It seemed to be closing in on him, stifling the air from the room. It was dizzying. His chest felt like it was cracking under the pressure. Mustang gripped the small silver locket tighter and buried his face deeper against his gloved palms; almost crushing his swollen eyes into his knuckles. The gravity of it all was just too much. No man should ever have to see a loved one like this.

“Psssssssht….. “ A low hiss broke loose from her oxygen mask, causing him to jerk his head up from his hands. His blue eyes attempted to focus on the shadowy bed that lay across the room from him. The air stung them like acid. Bloody bandages clung to her fragile frame. She looked like a gaunt lifeless doll. This couldn't be her. This isn't her. She was gone for so long it was all just too surreal. 

He watched her carefully daring, begging her to move. “R-riza” he breathed in a low barely audible plea. But she didn't. He didn’t. Roy feared getting closer, accepting the reality of it all. That this was Hawkeye. This was his lieutenant laying here. So he stayed in his corner across the room.

He looked away and gritted his teeth. His thick dark hair hid his sullen face as he sunk into himself. Dammit! Why didn’t I just listen!” His mind mulled over their last argument over and over. Obsessing over every word and every clue that could have stopped this. How pathetic.


	2. Special Assignment

Rewrite/re-edited *new content*

Coldest Fire in Drachma

Illustrated and Written by: T. Waffle

Edited by: I. Yerkinov

Chapter 1:

Special Assignment

The sun pierced through the crystalline windows. She could see nothing but a blue cloudless sky outside, it was perfect. The Autumn rays glimmered and radiated off the blonde lieutenant's hair as she breathed and took a moment to admire the last clean peaceful state this office will probably ever see again. She knew better than to believe the boys would keep this new office clean. That always seemed to fall on her. With an inward sigh, she pushed a lamp to the side as she set the last of the office's moving boxes on top of a stack of papers on her desk. It was good to finally be here in central.

They had worked so hard at Eastern headquarters to push Mustang to Colonel rank and get him here. Finally, they were where they needed to be to start making Mustang's dreams, their dreams a reality. She moved the keys to the car to the edge of the desk while she continued straightening things up. Everything had its place. Papers in the bin, box items in their respective drawers. The Lieutenant didn't acknowledge the door clicking or the presence that entered the office. Most of Central was gone for the day since it was a weekend. Besides, she knew who it was.

Her ears perked up at the sound of footsteps towards her. The small hairs rose on the back of her neck and she reached for her gun, but a calloused hand met hers and pushed the gun gently back in its holster. "I wouldn't get too comfortable here." Mustang breathed softly on the back of her neck. One of his hands gracefully moved onto her left hip as they both released the hands on her gun. "Don't rush." Mustang's voice was low and throaty. A slight smirk crossed her pink lips as she playfully swatted him away.

"That's highly inappropriate, Sir." Ignoring his words, she began straightening and fixing all the items on her desk. Roy mused, but did not desist. He stood closer and hovered his mouth over her ear, trapping her hands in his. Annoyance was obvious in her eyes, she didn't like to be stopped mid task.

"Stop." His voice was soft and warm, his breath was sweet like wine. "There is no reason to fuss." Riza turned around to face him. Her brown met his blue in a soft trance. "Lieutenant, we have to go…" He choked on his own words, as if they were made of sand paper. His eyes dropped and hers followed, she knew what he meant.

"Sir…. Seriously?" she asked pleadingly. He nodded. Their hopes and dreams were crashing, breaking into small pieces right in front of her. They had only just got here and tasted a small victory only to have it taken from them. "Where, Roy?" Both their faces fell, the game was over. "Where do we have to go this time?" The dark-haired man ran his hand over her cheek, stopping just a moment in time to take her in.

"To Oblast." Mustang grimaced. Riza blinked, unsure of the location. "It's the refuge village in the mountains for Drachma, eastern of Briggs. There has been uprising and Drachma has been trying to invade with sleeper agents and minor rebellions." Mustang reached a gloved hand pocket into his coat and pulled a file and handed it to her. "Our mission is basically to suppress the uprising and establish order by creating a stronger military presence until we are relieved and can come back here."

Disappointment flashed for a moment in Hawkeye's face and was immediately replaced by her standard expression. "It's a bit odd they would bring us directly here from eastern headquarters, just to send us all the way north to stomp out a small rebellion" Her eyes skimmed the information in the file Roy had handed her. "To battle again…." She could feel knots tightening in the pit of her stomach.

Roy closed his eyes and breathed. "To battle again…." he repeated after her like a bad mantra. He shook his head, opened one eye and smirked. "Hey Lieutenant," she looked up as he snagged the file from her. "Don't worry over things that cannot be helped. I already sent the others home to relax after the move," he slid the file back into his coat. "You should go take a break too. After all we only have one month to make proper battle preparations." He smirked. "Maybe you can take a bubble bath!"

Her shoulders slumped and she sighed, "Really Colonel, you should take these things more seriously." His face became stern and he took a step forward, causing Hawkeye's heart to almost stop. "S-sir!?" She tried to take a step back but he grabbed her wrist.

"Will you follow me again, Riza?" A slight blush appeared on Riza's cheeks. "Will you keep watching my back?" He grabbed her and wrapped her into his chest. "And stop calling me Sir! I cannot stand it coming from your lips." She let herself be taken in, but only for a moment. She couldn't have times like these very often. Officers could be with officers, just not ones directly above or beneath them or NCOs. She needed to stay close and protect him and her father's research. Besides, they had always been undefined. It was easier this way, she accepted this as her lot in life. Things could never be more than unrequited. Riza pushed Roy from her. Mustang frowned.

"Colonel, we are at central headquarters. I will always call you Sir here." He looked like a scolded child. "We need to be careful with everything we do. This has always been the arrangement." Her eyes darted to her desk and then back to him. "Since we are on leave right now, Sir." She reached down and grabbed the keys off the corner off her desk. "Would you care for a lift home?" Roy slumped forward and sighed, defeated.

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

….

The air was muggy from the steam that filled the bathroom, fogging up the mirrors and her vision. Every breath was like drinking hot soup. Water pulsated into her arms, back and scalp as she just let her mind go. No worries about anything, no work, no battle, no memories, no undefined relationships or stressors to cause her anxiety in here. This was her sanctuary. The blonde began rinsing the shampoo from her thick locks and all the day's tension with it, when Hayate's earth shattering howl broke her peace.

The small furry animal began barking incessantly at the door, louder than a dog his size should be able to. Why do people always visit when I am in the shower? She quickly rinsed off and grabbed a big fluffy white towel after turning off the water. "HOLD ON!" She cried, jumping out of the shower wrapping herself the best and as fast as she could.

Riza rushed to the door using her foot to push the small dog away from the door. "BE RIGHT THERE!" She clutched the front of her towel to keep it from falling as she cracked open her door, meeting the face of Mustang. "Why are you here, Sir?" she huffed. He looked her up and down. Her long blonde hair was stuck to her face and shoulders and dripping, her face was flushed since she had clearly been rushing to the door and her towel seemed to be aching to fall off. He loved when she looked like this, disheveled. She was never unpoised or unorganized in front of others, and rarely in front of him. He relished in these rare moments, she was human after all.

"Bad time?" He smirked, clearly enjoying her state of undress. She scowled and opened her door signaling him to come inside. "Thank you, Lieutenant" He grinned and half mockingly saluted as he marched inside. She closed the door and pointed to a wooden chair surrounded by unopened packing boxes.

"Sit there, I will be right out." Riza snugged her towel tighter. Roy grinned as he moved a few boxes from the chair.

"Why are you being so shy? I could come wash your back for you if you want?" He immediately regretted it after he said it. He could see some of the scarring on her back as she walked towards her bathroom. He slumped into the small cheap chair. Riza noted the change in the air and turned to look at him. His face was dark.

"I asked you to do it." her voice was tempered but short. He looked up at her with somber eyes. "Stop punishing yourself. I would have done much worse to myself to get rid of it." She walked over and knelt beside him. "Roy!" She switched her vocal tone to a much softer but stronger tone, forcing his eyes to meet hers. "Thank you." Roy reluctantly sighed.

"I just wish it wasn't on your back. "His voice was hushed and like a sulking child. Riza smiled and stood up.

"No reason to worry over things we cannot help, Sir." She teased. "I am going to finish my shower now, when I get out you can tell me why you're here so late." Mustang nodded as she pat him on the shoulder and walked back into her bathroom. He couldn't help but admire the way she always seemed to illuminate his darkness, whenever it began to encroach.

….

Mustang fiddled with his pockets as Riza, now in silken pajamas threw a pot of tea on the stove. Riza watched him from the corner of her eye. A slight grin graced her face. Roy scowled. "What are you laughing about?" Riza's smile became bigger.

"I am not laughing, you just look like you're doing the jitterbug." she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and cleared a seat at the cheap wooden table next to him. "What has you so antsy in your own suit?" Mustang slumped.

"I am no good at surprising you, you can always read me like a book." Mustang sulked. The Lieutenant smirked and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Well Roy, I am an avid reader." He could see her tell-tale eyes laughing at him. She took a small sip from her tea cup and poured him another glass. Still clearly not amused by her sarcasm, he reached into his pant pockets and pulled something small out.

"Give me your hand." Hawkeye obliged. Riza's brown eyes widened as he took her left hand and dropped something cold in it. "For you!" He smiled. The Lieutenant opened her palm and investigated the small silver item.

"Roy!" she gasped. It was a small silver locket little familiar engravings all over it. It was like something from a dream, but she still couldn't quite place it. "W-why?" Roy smirked.

"You remember back when we were kids, and I showed you that Xingese charm I had?" He mused. She nodded. "The one I claimed had magic powers?" She nodded again. "I decided since I have to keep you around a while, I should split in half so we would both be safe." Her brown eyes started to well up with tears. "I want you to be safe Riza, promise me you will wear it?" the blonde was at a loss for words. "Here, let me help." Roy picked up the necklace and fastened it around her neck. It glistened in the low light of her apartment. "Perfect."

Riza lightly touched it. "Thank you, Roy, I know what this means to you." Mustang grinned, clearly proud of himself. "I won't let you down. "Mustang's face dropped.

"Riza" He breathed. "You never let me down, you are my queen. I can't go on without you." He stood and walked over to her. "Sometimes I don't think we are ever on the same page." Roy's fingers wrapped around her chin forcing her eyes to lock with his.

"Roy" her lips parted and tried to protest but that was all she could muster. His bare thumbs rubbed her cheeks.

In a husky and restrained voice, he gulped down only one word. "Riza" before he leaned forward and locked his lips with hers. They burned like fire, and melted into hers. Hawkeye's knees shook fervently but she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood with him, allowing her blanket to fall indignantly to the ground.

His hands started reaching and gripping at her neck, her back, her wet hair, whatever they could find. Mapping and memorizing every part of her. They gasped for air as the kiss engulfed them whole. Her fingers glided through his thick dark hair and she began pushing him toward the bedroom. "It's the only room unpacked right now" she gasped between breaths.

He stood his ground while his hands continued their under the shirt investigation. "I didn't bring clothes" his voice was muffled and barely distinguishable from a grunt.

"I always keep spare uniforms and civvies for you." She pulled away pressing her forehead against his taking a moment to breathe. She cocked a smile. "But if you don't want to…" He grinned and scooped her up toward the bedroom.

….

The warm summer sun broke across the sky like a gold medallion. It felt nice to have a cool wind blowing her sundress about and her toes deeply intertwined the grass. This is how summer was supposed to be. The sweet smells of the grass, trees, and the flowers were everywhere. She loved this countryside it was like the heaven her grandfather spoke of. A place called paradise.

The small bows on the straps of her red sundress and the ribbon in her hair whipped around in the winds. Her father was at the train station picking up his new pupil today so she had the house to herself. He wanted her to look presentable, like little girls should. She could care less, days like these were free, perfect and few. She rested her back against the large oak and closed her eyes, taking in the songs of the birds, they too seemed to celebrate her father's absence. Berthold had that way with everyone and everything. Everything seemed darker and tense when he was around. Even though he was her father and she knew of his love for her, he could be incredibly unapproachable at times.

"What kind of a man would Father willingly take on as a student?" she pressed the cover of a hardback book to her lips and chuckled to herself. "He must be a real fool." she whispered her words into the book cover. The winds shifted causing her to shudder as her short hair grazed her neck. "I hope that train never comes".

…...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey there folks! So I just kinda dove right the hell in here. I am trying to set the scene as fast as I can to get to the meat and potatoes of this story. ALso it’s been a year or two since I have written anything, please bare with me, my writing will improve.I don't want to write another 50+ chap fanfiction I am still looking for a beta person. I abuse grammar so hard. Again if you feel like I have gotten to ooc please let me know so it can be corrected. It's a pet peeve of mine. I have a super busy lifestyle so I will do my best to at least update once a week if not more. I usually update at night. Please be patient. Questions, concerns or whatever feel free to hit me up I am happy to answer anything.


	3. To the North

Rewrite/re-edited *new content*

Coldest Fire in Drachma  
Illustrated and Written by: T. Waffle  
Edited by: I. Yerkinov

Chapter 2:  
To the North

The last month had just flown by, bags had been packed, troops had been prepped and now she found herself here, on a train headed to the north prepped for battle. Everything felt surreal, even her own hands. She felt like she was floating above herself. It was all so dizzying. She had just uprooted to central, got promoted and now this.

The smell on the train was wretched and ungodly, packing that many soldiers into one place for this long of a trip was just inhuman. Hawkeye had never been so nauseous in her life. The Man funk smell was overwhelming. No one should have to travel like this. It was almost impossible to move from the Colonel’s cabin to the lavatories, to the dining cart and back, but that was her current mission. Soldiers were standing shoulder to shoulder, cheek to cheek. It was almost impossible not to get groped or grabbed as you walked to and from the train cars. “Pardon me” she squeezed passed to larger NCOs’ trying to use her hands and arms as a force field to keep people's hands off her. She almost preferred the battlegrounds to this train. “Excuse me.” She used her shoulder to slide past another group of larger men and knocked on the Colonel’s cabin door.

“I am busy!” The Colonel's voice snapped through the doors, promising anyone who opened them a very unpleasant death. Riza grimaced and re-centered herself with a sigh before speaking, trying to keep her agitation from her voice.

“Sir, it’s me, I have your sandwich you requested.” She heard something in the cabin drop and some minor shuffling. “May I come in?” a slight edge was starting to become apparent in her words.

“First Lieutenant! Of Course, Please come inside.” She slid open the doors and slid inside closing them as quickly as she could. “Please have a seat.” He moved maps and books off the seat next to him clearing her off a spot. She breathed deeply and sat down beside him, handing him his sandwich she produced out of her lapel.

“I hope you have been productive while I was away.” she opened her own sandwich and took a bite. The Dark-haired man nodded and took a bite from his own. “It's rather ugly out there.” Mustang smirked at her remark and began shuffling through his papers.

“I was considering our terrorist group some more.” He said showering crumbs on a map he rolled out on the bench in front of them. “They call themselves the Ashe,” he swallowed hard and coughed. “They are a radical group that came from Drachma. It seems like several of them have gotten past our northern walls with our refugees.” Riza put half her sandwich on the bench and slid it to the side. Mustang rose an eyebrow as he watched her but continued with his briefing. “They have been grabbing up our citizens and refugees, The Ashe have.” he clarified “And it looks like they have been torturing them and leaving their bodies tied up in public displays as the blood eagle. I am guessing that’s a symbol to represent their rising phoenix.” Riza eyed Roy questioningly. He huffed and reluctantly explained. “A blood eagle is when they place a victim flat and cut all the ribs from his spinal column so the rib cage looks like a bloody pair of wings, that is after they have properly disemboweled them. They have been doing this to men, women and children and tying them up for public display.” The blonde brought her hand to her mouth and gagged. Roy’s eyes softened. “This may have not been the best discussion while eating. I’m sorry.”

Riza’s face paled a bit but she maintained her composure. “Your fine, Sir.” She swallowed everything that tried to come back up between breaths “Please continue, Sir.” Mustang hesitated a bit but continued.  
“The public forums the blood eagles have been placed in are all mapping out to be multiple alchemic circles, if you spread it out on the map.” Riza’s sharp eyes traced Roy’s fingers as he ran the lines of all the different circles on the map. “I think They may actually have some founding in their historical lore about the phoenix, but these circles look incomplete.” He bit down on his knuckle in deep thought. “I think this may be some kind of sacrificial human transmutation they are trying to pull off, if you compare these circles to others, like the Elrics we have seen.”

Riza shuddered trying not to think about the mess she and Roy walked into when they went looking for those boys. The gore, the twisted remnants of the false human, and all the blood. The Brown-eyed woman took in a deep breath and tried to shake it off. “Sir, what are our plans?” The Dark haired main smoothed out the map and circled three main locations.

“As soon as we reach the station I am going to divide our troops into three main forces and we will push up the mountain side from all angles to take back and free that refugee town Oblast, where we will set up camp.” His eyes sharply met hers and he continued. “I am going to have you and Havoc take a few men up this side passage here to the northeast. It's a small high road trail that overlooks most of the routes the ground forces will be moving up.” Hawkeye’s bangs brushed against his cheek as she investigated the map closely over his shoulder. “It would be nice to have you snipers looking over the ground troops.”

“I don't know, Sir. That path doesn't look safe enough to take troops up and down carrying any supplies we would need for this kind of trek.” Hawkeye noted looking at all the cliffs and ledges. “Especially this time of the year with all the snowfall.” Mustang scowled. “And who will be babysitting you if I am not there?” She could see a vein begin to rise from his temple, she knew she had struck the right cords.

“I will have many good men with me. I will be fine.” He placed his hand over hers on top of the map. “This is the only way to do this with the fewest number of casualties as possible.” She scowled. He knew she didn't like not being able to watch over him but this had to be done.

With a sharp whine of metal on metal the floor disconnected with their feet as the train hit a bump in the track throwing Hawkeye on top of mustang and bumping him into the wall. “Oof” Hawkeye grunted as her head collided with his chest. His arms instinctively wrapped around her head and shoulders as he attempted to take the brunt of the damage.

“Hawkeye, are you ok?” He wheezed after having the wind knocked out of him. Mustang took his chance and brushed her bangs to the side. Who knows when the next time he could hold her like this would be he was going to relish every moment of this. His Lieutenant looked up at him, meeting his gaze.

“I am fine, you took most of the damage. Are you alright, Sir?” She softly placed her palm on his cheek. “Did you hit your head?” He gently grabbed her hand and placed it against his chest. His eyes becoming lost in hers.

“God, I hate trains.” He smirked, ruining the moment. She blushed and let herself laugh. He loved the way she pulled her hand to her mouth as she laughed, it was so restrained and dignified like her. His eyes widened. “Hey!” she stopped.

“What is it, Sir?” Her laugh stopped and concern spread across her face. Roy reached out to touch her cheek.

“You have something…” He grabbed her face in both hands and swept her up into his warm lips. Her eyes widened and breath stopped as she found herself completely caught off guard. He then released her as quickly as he grabbed her up. “...on your face.” She scowled with a face he could read very well. It said something along the lines of “This is a work place and this is very inappropriate, how dare you.” Mustang felt very proud of himself. He was beaming.

With a loud “BAAAM” the Colonel’s Cabin doors were slammed open and shut. “Helllllo Roy!” The vibrant voice of one of his dearest friends chimed in. “I Have brought such wonderful gifts!” Riza immediately stepped back from her superior and sat back down on the bench as Roy slammed his head back into the wall in annoyance. “Oooooh what happened here!?” Maes looked around at the messy cabin. “Am I interrupting something?” He lifted his eyebrow at Roy.

Mustang stood strong in the face of his friend, unflinching. “What do you want Hughes?” Maes looked from Roy to Riza, who was now opening a book and starting to read. Maes reached into his Lapel and pulled out fistfuls of photos.

“LOOK AT MY ANGELS ROY! LOOK AT THEM!” he began shoving them in mustang’s face who was failing to fight off the barrage of photos. “Look at my newborn baby Elicia! Isn’t she just the most beautiful angel in the world. Oh, and my wife Gracia they are so beautiful I am so lucky!” Tears started welling in his eyes. “And now I am pulled away to this mess! My poor little angels without their daddy!” Maes began talking to one picture. “Don't worry Elicia daddy will be home soon my little princess!”

Roy slumped into the bench and ran his hands down his face. “What do you want Maes?” Maes smirked and put the photos back in his lapel.

“Well I had some intel for you.” He sat on the bench across from Mustang. “Apparently, there was a state alchemist who studied with the leader of this Ashe group and stole a bunch of their research notes when he found out what they were doing. Since then it has supposedly crippled their progress in summoning this ancient beast.” Maes pushed his glasses with his finger as Roy readjusted himself. Riza seemingly uninterested, engaged the spectacled man.

“So, what is the purpose of summoning this creature and maiming these people.” She pushed a stray hair behind her ear as she spoke. Maes simply shrugged.

“They say it will bring a life eternal to its followers and burn its enemies into ashes,” he stretched. “Sounds pretty cliché and generic to me.” Roy rubbed his temples, clearly annoyed.

“Can't we just ask the alchemist that ran off with the research notes about this, before running in halfcocked?” Mustang leaned forward to meet Maes’ gaze. His glasses glimmered under the dim light of the train.

“I was hoping you would ask that!” he pointed at Roy with both fingers like a college frat boy. “You see that's going to be a bit of an issue since he is dead.” Maes laughed. Roy scowled and Riza licked her fingers and turned another page in her book, this was not going to be a productive conversation. Maes was just baiting Roy, it was all rather annoying.

“Well why don't we just read his notes, the state collects them all after their alchemists die.” Mustang offered trying to end the conversation. Maes laughed and shook his finger at him again.

“Can't do that either. This man retired young and destroyed his notes so no one could have them.” Roy sighed and leaned back in the bench. This was all beginning to sound familiar. He knew an alchemist like this, a few in fact.

“Are you just here to annoy me Maes? What's the point?” The Man sitting across from him grinned like a Cheshire cat who had all the answers. Roy figured annoying him with knowing everything was the reason Maes enjoyed being head of Intelligence so much. He loved one upping everyone.

“Well I assumed you would know.” Maes winked at him and tossed him a file that made Roy’s hands shake. Mustang’s fingers ran over the name on the file in disbelief.

“What do you mean Maes?” He huffed. “You don't really mean to say ….” Mustang drifted worrying about what his Lieutenant’s response would be. The grin faded from Maes’ face and was replaced by a rather severe scowl.

“That’s right, Sherlock, The Alchemist was one Berthold Hawkeye.” Riza Froze as her father’s name ran off his tongue and right up her spine. She managed to look over at Roy who appeared to look like he felt the same way she did. The ink of her tattoo felt like it was burning deep into her back, screaming through her flesh. The young blonde closed her book quietly and stepped out of the cabin. She was done with this conversation, done with this nonsense. Roy reached to stop her but she was gone.

………..  
**Flashback**

He peered into the kitchen, it was late and he was hungry. Madam Christmas would paddle his ass if she knew what he was up to. He could hear pots and pans clanging and the rush of water. Was Master Hawkeye’s daughter still awake? He took a tentative step into the kitchen trying not to make a sound. He could see her, in nightwear, washing dishes. Maybe if he was quiet enough he could sneak food and get back to his bedroom. Master had all but forbade him from associating with his daughter. She was strange enough as it was. The young lady never really talked anyways. She was completely different than all the other girls at madam Christmas’s place. Roy tiptoed toward the fridge but his stomach gave him all away. The little blonde girl stopped what she was doing to look at him.

“You really shouldn't sneak up on people.” she dried her hands on her nightgown and walked over to the stove. Roy’s mouth dropped. “You never know how people might react and who might be carrying a gun.” it was a simple threat, but it made its point. Roy swallowed and began nervously adjusting his own nightwear.

“S-s-s-sorry.” She grabbed two bowls and sat down at the table. “I was just….” his voice pitch cracked as he trailed off. She set a place for him and signaled for him to sit with her at the kitchen table.

“If you're hungry you can eat with me if you like.” The young boy nodded and sat across the table from her. She rubbed a spoon with her napkin and began stirring her own stew as if waiting for him to say anything to break the uncomfortable silence.

“How come you never eat with us?” Riza looked up at him and simply shrugged.

“I like to eat with a book or with my grandfather.” Her lips gently gaped apart as she blew on her stew. “It's better company.” Roy breathed. This was possibly the longest conversation he had ever had with her since he had moved in three months ago. It was almost refreshing.

“Thank you for the food.” Riza nodded. The cloud coverage lifted illuminating the kitchen with moonlight. The light drenched the kitchen shining on all the flaws of the house, the old stove, broken floor boards, and mostly Riza. She Looked like as porcelain doll, so perfect and untouched, her short hair almost looked like silver, but the light mostly highlighted the loneliness he could see screaming in her eyes. He was bothered. “Is your father always….” Riza nodded and coughed. “Don't you have any friends? Aren't you ever lonely?” He blurted out without thinking.

Riza let herself smile. It was slight and sad. He could see the darkness in her eyes more now. Her despair was unlike any he had seen other than in his own mirror. She looked haunted. “My father is all I have other than my books. I am grateful to have the people in my life that I do. Some people have far less.” Roy smiled. She wasn't strange at all, in all this darkness she was the light. She was unique and needed to be cherished.

“Maybe sometime, Riza do you wanna…” He was visibly nervous. “Do you perhaps want to...with...me” he noticed her eyes froze, everything in the room froze. Like death had entered the room. Perhaps maybe it had.

“You will be doing nothing of any sort with my daughter.” Berthold voice was strong and cold like the ice in Drachma. He felt a hand on his shoulder with a tight grip. “Riza go to your room, we will discuss this later.” Riza dropped everything and bolted to her room. He could hear a faint “I’m sorry” break from her lips as she left. Berthold’s eyes then turned to him like lasers. “Perhaps young Mustang it is time to train you in some realities as an alchemist. Pack your bags, you will be training in the woods for a while.”

………….


	4. The Strength of the Winter Winds Pt1

Rewrite/re-edited *new content*

Coldest Fire in Drachma  
Illustrated and Written by: T. Waffle  
Edited by: I. Yerkinov  
Chapter 3:  
The Strength of Winter Winds Pt 1

The snow that fell from the sky were as big as 50 Cenz Her breath seemed to freeze midair. Riza never thought it was possible to prefer being on that stinky, cramped train. The winds were fierce and cold, ripping at her face as she walked. It felt as though the Briggs mountains were bearing down and wishing a frosty death upon her. It had only been a few hours since the train had come and gone, leaving them to set up base camp at the foot of the Briggs mountains. Support from fort Briggs was only a mere 2 hours away. Most NCO’s and below were busy fighting the heavy winds to set up the camp.

Her sharp eyes stung as she tried to focus on getting to Mustangs tent. Every footstep she took crunched and sunk further into the never-ending depth of snow. She hated this inhospitable land, it was frigid and miserable. The banner over Mustang’s tent was almost invisible, covered by icicles and frost. Taking her hands from their warmish mittens she unlatched and pulled at the flaps of his olive-green tent. The warmth of his fire burned the uncovered skin on her face, neck and hands as she stepped in. “Here as you requested, Sir.” She saluted, causing her helmet to tilt slightly to the left. Mustang’s scowl lifted as she entered his tent.

“Welcome, Lieutenant.” His words were muffled by the marker in his mouth, which he quickly removed. His focus went back from her to his war map spread out on the table. Figures were placed thoughtfully around in strategic locations. “This place is dreadful.” his complaint broke the silence between them. Riza nodded and strapped her sniper’s rifle to her back. “Please sit.” Roy gestured to a chair next to his table. Hawkeye adjusted the straps more comfortably upon her chest and obliged him.

“What's the plan from here, Sir.” she asked, peeling off her helmet and gently placing it on the table next to the map. Her bangs took a minute to unfreeze from her forehead and gain some volume. Residual frost clung to them.

“The plan is still about the same.” He pointed across the map at his figurines. “I have separated our battalion up into three main forces.” He pointed at a small blue piece to his right. “Team Bravo, will take half of our snow ready vehicles and around half of our forces up eastern slopes.” He breathed deeply and continued. “They will rendezvous with a small force of Ft. Briggs soldiers and continue north to Oblast.” He shivered tucking his frozen hands into the fabric under his armpits. “Team Alpha, my team.” he gestured to a small yellow piece using his right elbow. “Will head the most direct way up the northern path.”

Riza’s eyes betrayed her for a moment as doubt flashed through them. She knew the most direct approach was often the most dangerous. Roy’s lip twitched as he sensed her disdain. “We will take the other half of the vehicles and forces.” He nodded towards a small black piece. “And team Charlie, your team will be headed up the western slopes.”

Riza grimaced. “Sir that path…” Roy pulled out a chair and seated himself across from her. Her brown eyes followed the trail marked on the map for her team.

“It's incredibly treacherous,” he interrupted. “Unfortunately, it's too great of an asset to ignore.” He sniffed. “We need the high ground, we are at too much of a disadvantage with this environment to not take it.” Riza bobbed her head reluctantly in agreeance, she knew he was right. “You will take a small group of five up that path.” He grabbed a small stack of files off the table and passed them to her. “The paths for both team Alpha and Charlie intersect right before the entrance to Oblast, you just need to keep pace with alpha and we should be able to push through in a week or so.”

Hawkeye slid her fingertips over the dark green files he had handed her. “It will be difficult to move the proper amount of supplies to survive that climb. Mustang leaned back in his chair, relaxing in an undignified posture, warranting a slight kick at his boot from his subordinate. “Sir, sit up straight.” She scowled. “Take this seriously.”

The Xingese man growled lowly as he readjusted himself. “I have already planned ahead for that.” He grabbed a red marker off the table and circled three locations on the map. “You will take enough supplies for 3 days at every stop. There are paths from team Alpha to Charlie along the road, I will have a small team meet up with you or drop off more supplies at each of these points.”

“That's not a bad plan, sir” She set the files down next to her helmet. “I will review these files later tonight and we will head off in the morning.” Shi sighed deeply, not looking forward to the task ahead of her. The blonde un-snapped a few buttons from her coat and pulled out a small box wrapped in red paper. “Here” she placed it nonchalantly in his lap.

Roy looked confused for a moment before picking up the small box. “What's this, lieutenant?” She sighed loudly, as if he had completely put her out.

“It’s a gift, sir.” she mused as he shook the box next to his ear. “I know you have received them before.” Whatever was in it was obviously soft, he was unable to hear a sound. The box was incredibly light. “You know, you can open it.”

“Well, it can’t be a gun. I am at a loss as to guessing what it is.” Riza scowled as he began unwrapping it. He shredded the paper like a large rodent. After he managed to tear away the paper he reached into the gift he felt something warm and soft. “Is this…”  
His voice trailed off as he pulled out a long white scarf. It was beautiful, and practical, just like Riza. His infamous smirk graced his face.

“It’s wool,” a slight tinge of red flashed across her cheeks as she spoke. “I figured you could use it to stay warm while I’m away. He smirked catching on to the meaning of her words.

“Did you make this?” she nodded, as he wrapped it around his neck. “Thank you Riza, it's perfect.” Her lips curved upward, as she watched him adjust it.

“Be sure to keep it tucked into your coat, sir.” Roy looked confused. “It's not regulation.” He scowled, she was always such a stickler for the rules.

\-------

Riza sat on her bunk and pulled out the files the Colonel had given her. She wanted to see who he thought was good enough to climb the west peak with her. She had to make sure they were not a potential liability. The colonel was occasionally careless in selecting personnel. She flipped open the first file. “Staff Sergeant Eddy Long.” the photo on the file was of a young blonde woman with large green eyes. The first lieutenant lifted her photo to see her credentials under it. “First in her class, sniper.” She smirked. “Not bad so far.”

She set the file to the side and began looking at the next. She was a little surprised to see the photo inside. “The colonel is lending me Havok, he must be worried.” Her voice was barely audible. Knowing he was well suited she moved to the next file. The photo was a larger man with black hair and tan skin. “Specialist Ian Wells, radio, mapping and engineering specialist” she continued to scan his file to see why his rank was not higher with all his specialties. “There it is, Behavioral issues. This might be more challenging.” She set his file on her stack and pulled the next one.

“2nd lieutenant Oscar Blue.” she drifted as she scanned his photo. He was a very sinister looking man. Blue eyes that looked almost hollow, the darkness of his brown hair seemed to make them pop more, and the mustache was not helping. His photo made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. “Looks like he is a sniper trained medic.” Secretly she hoped no one got injured, she was afraid he may do more damage to them. “Well, tomorrow should prove to be an interesting day at the very least.” She set the file on the stack next to her bunk and turned out the lantern. Tonight, was going to be cold, she doubted that she would be able to sleep at all. She had to at least try.

\---------

*flashback*

Riza enjoyed watching him study, he was so beautiful, almost perfect and statuesque when he focused. She admired how Roy could simply cut the world away when he liked, living deep in the pages of his books. It had only been 3 short years he had been here, and she enjoyed watching every moment of him growing, and learning. Somehow that boy had turned into young man worthy of her admiration.

She sat across from him on the stairway of the study, occasionally glancing at the light snowfall outside, the windows were becoming slightly frosted over. Christmas would be coming soon, and she had no idea what kind of gift to get for him.

The holidays were always drab in the Hawkeye house. Berthold was not a fan of celebrating since her mother’s passing. She couldn't remember the last time she had celebrated Christmas. Roy was determined to bring the holidays to her this year, since Berthold would be away for a few weeks. She was almost beginning to become excited about it.

The young woman quietly picked up her tray and cast iron teapot. She stepped lightly, trying not to disturb her father’s pupil. The young woman refilled his drink and set the teapot down next to him. “Thank you.” Roy took a sip from his cup and the placed it back down on the desk. Riza attempted to step back, but he swiftly grabbed her hand. Pink flushed her cheeks as his strong fingers wrapped around her palm. “You really don't need to dote on me like this,” his voice hummed in her ears.

The short haired woman simply smiled. “I wanted to.” She gripped his hand affectionately. “I am very sorry for interrupting your studies.” She shifted uneasily. “I will go start dinner.” Roy looked up from his books and grinned boyishly, tightening his grip on her hand.

“You aren’t interrupting.” He released her hand and stood to stretch, causing half his button-down shirt to become untucked from his pants. Trying not to make eye contact, Riza began picking up his old dishes, preparing to take them to the kitchen to be washed. “So, what would you like for Christmas this year?” Her hand flinched and stopped just short of his fork. No one had ever asked her anything like that before, she was unsure of how to respond.

“I don't need anything.” she collected herself and the fork. The young man leaned downward, causing more of his shirt to untuck, to meet her eyes. “You look like a slob.” He ignored her comment.

“Well, you had better start thinking of something!” he smirked. “Otherwise I will have to guess and maybe pick you out a fluffy pink dress,” the young woman scowled. “I think your father would keel over.” His voice was drenched in laughter. She couldn't help but allow a small smile to grace her lips.

Riza dramatically rolled her eyes. “Fine I will think of something.” her voice was dripping with fake annoyance. “What would you like Roy?” The dark-haired boy chuckled.

“I am pretty greedy, you wouldn't be able to give me what I want.” Riza raised an eyebrow, unsure of his meaning. “You want to still know what I want?” he baited her as she placed the dirty dishes on the silver platter. He walked up to her and took the platter from her hands, setting it on the desk next to them. His stood almost nose to nose with her. She nodded nervously. He grabbed her left arm spinning towards him. He gripped both hands firmly on her arms and pulled her closer. He held her tightly in his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat. It was simply racing. Riza longed to be held like this, affection was not easy to come by in the Hawkeye household. Somehow Roy melted all the ice that protected her heart. She wasn't so sure how he did it, but she never wanted him to leave.

“Riza.” He pulled her away from himself. She looked up at him, warmth she could not fully define, was exploding from his beautiful blue eyes. “I want this.” He grabbed her face, passionately pulling her up to his. “I am tired of the space between us.” Roy’s voice was a low cracking whisper. She could feel his hot breath blanket her cheeks. “I love you.” Her sharp eyes widened and her breath stopped. Oxygen vanished from her chest, she felt like she was suffocating. This couldn't be real. 

“R-Roy,” she stammered as he leaned bent her backward, planting his first kiss upon her lips. She tried to pull away, but he only pulled her closer until there wasn't even enough room for a molecule to pass between them. His lips seared into hers as she began to let her tension loose. Riza ran her fingers through his hair, gripping his thick black hair, urging him onward. He straightened his posture bring her with him. The words were hard but she choked them down. “I-I love you too, Roy,” her cheeks became violently red. His large hands moved from her face down her neck, they were strong, warm and calloused. She felt safe in them. She wanted to feel like this forever, she wanted him to touch her everywhere. Riza envisioned them together, it was a dream. Her skin began to prickle and ache for his touch, but it couldn't happen, not today.

The young blonde pulled away, face flushed from passion. “I am sorry, Roy.” He gently released her. “I can’t.” her thoughts fluttered over the ink burning on her back. “I-I just can't now.” He looked confused and unsure, as if he had crossed a line he never knew existed. She looked away, ashamed. The young man responded in a way she would never have expected, he smirked.

“It’s ok.” He grabbed her by the chin, ripping her eyes from the floor locking their gaze with his. “You have already given me the best thing, the only thing I wanted.” Bewilderment spread across her face. “I have your heart.”

\-------------

*End of Flashback*

\--------------

The first lieutenant’s mind snapped back to reality as 2nd lieutenant Jean Havoc approached with three others in tow. All four stopped as saluted as they got closer to Riza. “At ease.” She saluted back. Havoc reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. “Have you all been briefed on the mission?” They all nodded with a “Yes Ma’am” as Havoc lit his cigarette and tucked his pack back into his pocket. She glanced over at the supply packs and back to her clipboard. “Your supplies are listed by name over here. Make sure to grab one and add it to your ruck sacks.” she paused scanning over her nervous looking charges. “We really need to get moving.” paused scanning over her nervous looking charges. “We really need to get moving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am being hunted by the grammar and punctuation police -_-; sorry it didn't go anywhere. I got caught up in Christmas stuff with my bratlings and it ended up in my writing. I should have next chapter out in a few days, my apologies for the random updates. I will try to be better, this story is plaguing my mind all the time. I think you will all be horribly surprised when the big thing happens. Enjoy in the meantime.


	5. The Strength of the Winter Winds Pt 2

Rewrite/re-edited *new content*

Coldest Fire in Drachma  
Illustrated and Written by: T. Waffle  
Edited by: I. Yerkinov  
Chapter 4:  
The Strength of Winter Winds Pt 2

Her breath almost blocked her vision. The hike was exhausting, and it didn't help SSG Long kept whining the whole way up the mountain and the other two were bickering with her. The silence they were taught in sniper school didn't seem to have much effect on them. Riza was beginning to get a migraine. Havoc strode up next to her, sensing her aggravation, his step was instinctively in time with hers. “Let's set up camp here Havoc, I can't take much more of this.” Hawkeye pointed to a flat space on the path covered by pine trees. “It should provide decent enough coverage.”

Havoc flicked his cigarette and turned to the other three, who looked like they were ready to gut each other. “Oy, guys over here. We are setting up camp.” The youngest blonde woman dropped her ruck sack and fell to her knees.

“FINALLY!” SSG Long whined. “My feet were killing meeeeee.” Hawkeye rubbed her temples in frustration. “Why did the Colonel send us this way anyways.” She closed her large green eyes and sucked in the frozen winter air as Ian stepped up and dropped his ruck next to hers.

“OH MY GOD, would you just shut up.” SPC Wells growled, rubbing the snow out of his dark hair. Eddy’s cheeks grew red as she kicked snow up at him. “You have been bitching for HOURS.”

The young blonde scowled at the specialist. “Shut up! Why do you have to be so rude?” SSG Blue pouted. The heavier brunette man stepped up, also placing his ruck next to theirs.

“He is just being honest. You are about the most obnoxious travel partner I have ever had.” 2nd Lieutenant Blue’s grumbled as he wiped the icicles off his mustache. “Man up, Staff Sergeant.” She put her lip out and began pouting.

“But I am not a man.” She cried, falling back into the snow. Havoc carefully watched Hawkeye’s tell-tale eyes and could tell she was almost ready to shoot all three of them. Her irritation drenched the mountain pass as her fingers twitched inside her warm mittens. This already felt like the longest mission she ever had.

“That’s enough from all of you. “The 2nd lieutenant covered his mouth as he lit up another cigarette. “Get unpacking and then we will set up a fire.” Riza silently mouthed a swift “thank you” as they all began unpacking their tents.

\--------

Darkness covered the mountainside, it was like nothing Riza had ever seen before. The fog and the black night made vision impossible, even the stars disappeared in the murky skies. She sighed deeply as she leaned up against the pine tree, and sunk into the snow. Exhaustion begged her to close her eyes. She would never let that happen, not while she was on watch. She had far too much self-control to pass out.

Riza ran her fingers over her necklace as her mind wandered to the Colonel. I hope he is okay, won't be till tomorrow we will have clear view on the ground troops. What am I thinking? The Colonel is too stubborn to die. I have nothing to worry about. Nausea held her by the chest as she tried to relax. This damn elevation is going to kill me. Footsteps crunched behind her as she swiftly stood to her feet, withdrew her weapon and flicked off the safety. She aimed it toward the crunch in the snow and back-stepped defensively, trying to make herself as small of a target as possible. Her eyes darted around, looking for the source of the sound.

“Woah, Woah there!” Havoc stepped close enough for her to see with his hands up. “Don't shoot, it's just me!” Riza breathed again and re-holstered her weapon. “I couldn’t sleep so I figured I would keep you company.” He leaned back against a tree and slid down it. Riza leaned back on her previous tree and dropped heavily into the snow, crunching it beneath her weight.

“You really should be sleeping, your watch is in an hour or so.” her voice was strict but soft, not wanting to attract extra attention. She pulled her knees tightly to her chest and rested her forehead on them. Havoc tapped the ash off his cigarette, ignoring her small lecture.

“We contacted teams Alpha, and Bravo.” The blonde woman’s ears immediately perked up, begging for more information. “The Colonel is doing well enough.” Jean mentioned noticing her minor distress. “They made it to their checkpoints with only a few small skirmishes.” She relaxed, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the pine. “You know, you look kind of pale, are you ok?” Riza frowned, opening her eyes to look at her male companion.

“I am fine, just some elevation sickness.” The sandy-haired man rose an eyebrow at his comrade. “I am just a bit dizzy, I have dealt with this kind of thing before, it won't hinder me in any way.” She coughed into her palm. “I am just not used to being so high in the mountains, I will adjust.” Havoc too leaned his head back grunting a short “Hmmmmm” to acknowledge her response.

“I just want to get back to central, and off this shithole of a mountain. “Havoc re-gloved himself, careful not to burn his only issued pair with his cigarette.

Riza slumped forward, letting herself relax a bit. “Me too.”

\-------

Mustang snapped his fingers, the sound echoed off the mountains tops. Flames struck like a bolt of lightning from the heavens, taking out a small group of Ashe soldiers blocking their path. The stench of burnt flesh filled the air. “We need to get to the next checkpoint! Team Charlie is depending on us to drop off supplies!” The dark-haired man yelled at his companion. The portly Breda stood close behind him, firing his weapon to suppress in-coming fire. “Take the left!” The Colonel yelled to a group of soldiers, directing them away from the oncoming assault.

Breda swiftly dodged behind a tree faster than a man of his size have been able to. “COLONEL! LOOK OUT!” the red-haired man screamed as he fumbled, trying to reload his weapon. An insurgent jumped out from a snowbank with a scythe aimed right for Roy’s head. Mustang flinched, as his mind fluttered back to Ishbal.

I can't freeze up now! MOVE! Hawkeye isn’t here to watch my back! He begged his legs to move, but they wouldn’t. With a loud “BANG” the man dropped to his feet covering Roy’s pants and boots with his blood. Roy froze as the scythe came within inches of his face. “HOLY HELL, BREDA!” Mustang about peed himself. “That was too close!” The heavy man shrugged.

“Wasn't me, Sir.” He clicked his gun close. “I was reloading.” Mustang wiped sweat from his brow.

“Looks like we have the snipers with us now.” He moved his hand over his eyes and squinted hoping it was her. He would die just to have one glimpse of her to make sure she was still with him. “Good, reliable Riza.”

Breda stepped close to mustang. “Thank God.” he breathed. “That could have been terrible, the first Lieutenant would have destroyed me if anything happened to you.” Mustang laughed. It was too true. Sometimes that woman made him feel simply invincible.

“Come on, Breda let's keep moving.” He motioned moving further north. “We have a lot of ground to cover.”

\--------

It had been two weeks since their trek had started. It seemed like an eternity in a frozen hell. Riza doubt she would ever feel warm again. They all had plenty of blood on their hands, the mountain path had proved advantageous to support the ground troops. It was easy taking them out under snow cover and at such great heights, it was almost impossible to spot her team. The hardest part was keeping her shaking hands from ruining her shot.

Hawkeye feared that it was only a matter of time till the Ashe figured out their location, you could only shoot so many times before others identified their location. They needed to stay as stealthy as possible. Supplies were running short since they were not expecting this push up the mountain to take so long. SSG Long had been quiet about complaints, like a ghost since her first kill. Riza was worried she was going to become unglued. “We are almost to the next meet up point, we can refresh on supplies.” Her voice quivered as she tried to encourage them. The Lieutenant worried, morale was dropping significantly. They were all frozen, tired and hungry.  
Havoc seemed to have the same thoughts, knowing how dangerous a low morale could be.  
“So, anyone have someone waiting for them back home?’ He sniffed, making eye contact with the other three. Specialist Wells was the first to pipe up.

“I have an amazing fiancé back home.” His breath quickened as the air continued to thin and freeze his lungs. “She really can cook, I can't wait to get back and marry her.” He withdrew a ragged photo from inside of his helmet. “The names Myra.” He passed the photo around as they walked.

“She looks sweet.” SSG Long piped up, his voice had a slight quiver in it. “I have a son.” She sniffed, trying to hold back tears. “His name is Austin.” The young woman also produced a photo, and shared it with the group. “He turns three later this year.” She paused for a second. “I hope I get to see him, He is staying with my mother.” Riza nodded as she listened. Havoc did the right thing reminding them what they are fighting for. He reminded them of their hope, in times like this it always seemed to diminish so fast.

2nd lieutenant Blue spoke in a low tone. “My mother is waiting for me.” he rubbed his scraggly mustache and eyed Riza carefully. “She is a fine woman. Hard to find someone like her.” Hawkeye tried not to vomit as he made things more creepily uncomfortable. “You have anyone First Lieutenant?” His voice sounded like the hiss of a poisonous snake to her.

Hawkeye took a moment to collect her thoughts, she hated the spotlight on her. Her mind ran to happier memories of her Grandfather, Rebecca, Hayate, and the Colonel. She gulped and looked to Havoc, they exchanged nervous looks. He must have had an idea about the Colonel and herself by now, he wasn’t stupid. It was improper and dangerous to speak of.

“Everyone I care about is in the military, half of them are out here.” She tried to stomp out the question. She really didn't want to explain further. Riza suddenly became aware of the cold metal trinket around her neck, and instinctively clutched it with her right hand. She tried to push her worries about him far from her mind.

“That’s awful, you must be so worried.” Long’s voice just annoyed her. Riza stifled herself. She knew better than to snap at subordinates. It could lead up to complaints and could question her ability to lead. She needed to stay where she was, to support Roy.

“I am” she dropped her ruck sack and gently laid her weapon on it. “This should be the rendezvous point. We will wait here till someone shows up with our supplies.” She placed her gloved hand on her forehead and squinted as she looked around at the terrain. “We need to be careful, I wouldn’t fire any guns in this area. Looks like we might have potential avalanches here.”

Havoc chewed on his cigarette. “Isn’t this the final rendezvous?” Riza nodded.

“We will meet up with the main force when they arrive and we re-supply.” She looked around, becoming weary of the incoming snow fall. “Then we will help them take Oblast.” Her eyes narrowed. “Only a few more days and we will be in the main city.”

\--------

Night fell once again on the steep hills of the Briggs mountains. Hawkeye and her group hunched over the fire, trying to remember what warmth felt like. She knew she was getting sick, but did her best to conceal it. The medical supplies were almost out and until the messenger arrived she wanted to make sure they had some in case of emergencies.

Havoc passed around the last bit of their rations. “This is it guys till the supplies come.” he slumped on the fallen pine log. “Eat up!” Hawkeye wasn't sure she could stomach any more gruel. It was terrible. She grabbed her dish and sat next to Havoc, watching the other three devour theirs across from the camp fire. Its light danced around them, it too seemed like it was begging to escape from the cold. Its sad light glistened in her eyes.

“This ain’t bad. My mother cooks much worse!” Oscar grunted as he slurped down his rations. The grumbling noises he made when he ate seemed to make everyone queasy. The food began to stick to his mustache and freeze in place. Riza held back a loud gag as she found herself contemplating the idea of sanctioned military bibs as part of a new dress code.

“You’re a messier eater than my son” Eddy giggled. “Didn't your mother teach you any manners, at all?” Oscar Blue snorted and continued eating, this time making unbreakable eye contact with his first lieutenant. She furrowed her eyebrows to make him uncomfortable.

“She certainly tried.” He grunted, rubbing the food from his gnarly facial hair. Riza did her best not to watch him eat, she assumed pigs were less messy. She didn't think it was possible for anyone or anything to make military food worse, but she found him. Blue stood to his feet and stretched, dropping his bowl in the snow.

With little left to converse about, everyone became uncomfortably aware of how still the mountain pass was, until a loud ‘bang’ broke the dead silence. The team grabbed their weapons and all stood to their feet, looking around for any trace of the shooter. Riza swiveled to the left, lifting her rifle to her face as her ears picked up a small crunch in the distance. Jean instinctively pressed his back against hers and pulled his weapon to arms.

A barely audible “Help.” plea escaped from the lips of 2nd lieutenant Blue. Oscar, who was now hunched over grabbing at his chest and collapsed into the snow. His blood spilled out and covered the pristine white that surrounded them. Ian and Eddy rushed to his side as Hawkeye and Havoc scanned the area. Specialist Wells covered the hole on Oscar’s chest as blood began to drain from his exit wound. “It’s warm.” Blue hummed as gallons of blood spilt into the snow.

Another Gunshot went off nicking Riza’s frozen cheek. She hissed under her breath as she continued to scan the tree line. Havoc heard a branch break and immediately fired in that direction. The team heard a gasp and something heavy fall in the snow, hidden by the darkness of the trees. “You ok Hawkeye?” Jean gently nudged her back trying to illicit a response.

“I have had worse.” she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed away the blood. Both of their eyes fell on the three others who were struggling to keep the 2nd lieutenant Blue conscious.

“Hang in there buddy, we’re are gonna patch you up good as new.” Wells remarked as he watched his comrades face go pale. His nervousness betrayed him in his eyes.

“Liar.” Blue closed his eyes as his chest stopped moving. Hawkeye knelt beside her fallen comrade and in one swift movement removed his dog tags and placed them into her pocket.

“Noooooo!” Eddy shrieked causing the mountains to rumble. All of them stood to their feet and watched the mountains, praying that their worst fears were not about to happen. “Oops,” the young blonde covered her mouth with both hands. The team stood perfectly still, but the rumble grew louder.

“AVALANCHE!” Riza yelled looking for any kind of protective cover, but there was nothing.

Havoc braced himself. “Don't fight it, swim with the snow!” He spits out his cigarette and dared the snow to come. The sheet of white came in like a wave, crushing, pushing them down. Hawkeye screamed as it hit her like a truck. She flailed her arms trying to keep her head above the snow, it was hard to breath as the snow threw her about, ramming her into trees and rocks. The first lieutenant had to keep fighting, she had too much to live for. Roy, she had to be there for him. Her mind jumped around like Black Hayate when she was cooking meat. She fought like a cat who didn't want to take a bath, kicking screaming and clawing her way to the surface with no avail. The frozen wave was just too great of a force. The snow finally pulled her under and the thundering noise ceased. “Damn.” she cursed. I hope I am not too far from the surface.

Hawkeye spit in the snow trying to figure which way was up, knowing she only had so much oxygen under the snow. Her arms seared with pain as she swam and fought her way to the top. Come on Riza! You can do this. She let a roar escape her lungs as she broke the surface. Her legs screamed in pain as she struggled to fully escape the snow.

“Found you!” Specialist Ian Wells was there. Hawkeye smiled as he helped dig her out. The tan man’s face dropped upon uncovering her. “This is no good.” Hawkeye looked down at her left leg, a tree branch had gone straight through the thigh muscle. Her face paled looking at the grizzly injury. “Don't remove it, just stay right here till I find the others.”

\---------

A white mist covered the mountain top. Roy gasped as he watches the avalanche tear down the mountain side. NO! His heart stopped. “Breda….” the ginger haired man gulped as he watched the avalanche cease. “That's not where our sniper team was at, ……. Is it?”

The portly man grabbed his chest. “I-I think it was, Sir.” Mustang turned to the smallest of his companions.

“Fuery!” Mustang roared. The bespectacled man, who was frozen jumped at the sound of his name. “Get them on the radio!” Fuery fumbled with the radio as he nervously attempted to use it. “NOW!” Hayate barked at Roy’s heels.

The young man struggled, but eventually got it working. “S-sir.” He clicked his heels and equipped his headset. “Team Alpha to Charlie!” He swallowed hard. “Are you there.” Fuery fumbled with a few wires to make sure everything was working properly. “Team Charlie, are you there?” His radio made a fuzzy noise but no voices came through. “U-uh Colonel, t-they aren’t answering.”

Mustang’s eyes widened and he stared at the mountain top once more, hoping to see any sight of them. A grim reality fell upon them. Hawkeye’s team was up there and they couldn't get to them. A crackling came through on the radio. “...bzzzt...Team Bravo to team Alpha…..Bzzzt.” Fuery grabbed up the radio as fast as he could.

“This is Alpha!” he chirped. The radio began making fuzzy noises again. “....bzzt We are at the meeting point and have available troops to send for a search and rescue party…..bzzzt” the radio paused only for a moment. “...bzzzt May we please have permission to do so…..bzzzzt” The Colonel yanked the receiver from Fuery.

“Yes, just do it! Send every available person and recover them.” He screamed into the mike, quite possibly deafening the person on the other end. “Bzzzt Yes Sir!.....Bzzt” Roy closed his blue eyes and clutched his chest. Hopefully they would be found quickly. He began mentally kicking himself over his battle plans, when a shot broke the silence. “Guh.” he hunched over clutching his left arm. Havoc and Fuery ran to his side and caught him as he fell to his knees.  
“SIR!” they both hovered over him, inspecting the wound on his arm. Mustang tried to shoo them away. Another soldier reacted quickly, firing his rifle in the direction of the bullet, killing the Ashe insurgent before he could get away.

“It just a minor wound, I will be okay.” He pulled the white scarf off his neck and handed it to Breda. “Tourniquet my arm till we get to the base.” Breda grabbed the white scarf and wrapped it tightly around his arm, gaining him unpleasant looks from mustang. Fuery looked as if he was going to cry. “I am ok Fuery.” He hissed as Breda tightened his scarf up more. “This will stop the bleeding.”

“All done!” The ginger man wiped his Colonel’s blood from his hands onto his pants. Mustang winced as he stood to his feet.

“Let's get to Camp.” he grunted. “We need to find Havoc and Hawkeye.”

\-----------


	6. The Harshness of Ink

Coldest Fire in Drachma 

 

Chapter 5:  
The Harshness of Ink

 

Nine Days, it had been nine whole days since the avalanche.The main forces had made their way to Oblast and were now setting up fortifications to keep the city safe. Mustang, Fuery, Black Hayate and Breda were now stationed in an old military building, that for all purposes was the new headquarters at Oblast. Most of the people here seemed to be relieved with the new military presence. The city was small, but bigger than most villages. The entrance was situated at the top of the mountain pass guarded by huge frozen iron gates. The old pre-established and abandoned military headquarters was smack dab in the middle of the bustling town square, just kiddy corner to the giant ice sculpture of the phoenix. The town shimmered whenever the sun was out, all the ice on the buildings looked like heaven on earth the way they sparkled in its light. Oblast was just beautiful if you didn't focus on the genocide, torture, and blood lettings.

Almost daily it seemed they were pulling people's mutilated corpses off of fences, buildings and trees. The whole town was being painted red, not even children were spared if the Ashe got a hold of them. The stationed guards at all the points throughout the city didn't even help. Somehow the Cult seemed to sneak past everyone and pose their gruesome displays at all the same points daily. Roy was almost relieved when he found several historical research books on the Ashe within the town archives. It would take some time, but maybe he could get to the bottom of this before the city was completely eradicated. 

Mustang found himself perpetually enraged, anything and everything seemed to set him off. The paperwork, the research, and his missing friends, it was all just too much. He fumed at his desk, sulking over his paperwork that was supposed to be the summary of the fight up the mountain. The colonel had only managed to properly date the A.A.R. (after action report) report. He needed to send it to headquarters days ago, but he simply couldn't focus on anything other than his missing colleagues. His first lieutenant would have scolded him if she saw him in such a pitiful state. He gripped his face in anguish, and let the darkness set in. Hawkeye! Where the hell are you and Havoc? Roy slammed his fist into his desk causing Kain, Breda and Black Hayate to jump. Fuery gulped and stood to his feet, musterring every ounce of bravery he had. 

“Sir, what would the Lieutenant think if she saw you like this?” He quivered as mustang glared him down with death beams. His legs shook like a newborn baby deer as he began preparing to be eaten alive.

“Well, SHE'S NOT HERE.” Mustang sneered ready to bite anyone who got close, eliciting a small bark from Black Hayate. Fuery winced as Breda shot him a pleading look, if there was ever a time not to poke the bear, this was it. 

“I am sure we will recover their team soon.” the redhead grunted, trying to focus on his own paperwork. Mustang looked ready to fire a hyper beam as the door to his office slammed open.

“Sir!” a young clean cut brunette officer jumped to a salute. Mustang twisted his head around as if possessed and scowled at the young man.

“What is it now?” Roy’s voice was a low hiss, as his fingers curled around his paperwork, just daring the young man to give him more bad news.

“Sir!” the young officer choked feeling the tension in the room. “Team Charlie has returned, The recovery team found them and they just got them back to town.” fear and excitement welled up inside the Colonel as he stood to his feet. They are back! She has to be ok!

“At ease.” Roy's voice sharpened as he regained his composure.“What is the status report.”

The young officer’s face fell. “Only three survivors, 2 with heavy injury.” Mustang froze, forgetting to breathe. This was not the news he had anticipated or wanted. The young officer continued. “We recovered the body of one blonde female, who has not yet been identified, and the other soldier was not recovered. We were informed by 2nd Lieutenant Havoc, he died of insenguinantion after being shot.” the young man pulled out a set of dog tags and handed them to Roy. “It was 2nd Lieutenant Oscar Blue that perished in battle. Roy’s mouth stood agape as the words “Young blonde woman” ran through his mind over and over, nothing else the officer said stuck. Roy grabbed the young officer by the front of his collar. 

“Where are the survivors?” The young man’s eyes bulged as the Colonel shook him. “WHERE ARE THEY?” Roy roared ignoring the searing pain shooting through his left arm from the recovering bullet injury.

“S-sir!” the officer exclaimed, surprised by his commanding officer's inappropriate actions. T-t-t-they are all recovering at the small hospital just around the corner.” Roy shoved him to the side and took off. Breda and Fuery, ignoring the confused young man ran after him.

\-------------------

*flashback*

“Watch this!” Roy quickly withdrew a small paper from his pocket. “I have been working on this for a while” Riza’s eyes focused on the paper from where she sat on the couch. Roy unfolded the paper and pulled out a small sack of pre-measured ingredients from his other pocket. He placed the page in the fireplace and the ingredients on top of the circle he had drawn on it, in advance. “And now….!” He looked back at her for a second and grinned. “We have fire!” he pressed his hands on the circle, activating it, and quickly jumped back from the flames leaping off the page. 

“Very nice!” the young girl exclaimed clapping her hands in excitement. “Very nice Roy! Father will be pleased when he returns.” Riza’s eyes danced as she watched the flames. Roy’s pride emitted from his very soul as she praised him. He was becoming quite the alchemist, it would only be a short while before he would be a full-fledged alchemist and Berthold would surely teach him the secrets of his mastered “Flame Alchemy”.

Master Hawkeye would be home in a few days and he would show him how much he had grown in his master’s absence. Roy was sure Berthold wouldn't be able to refuse to teach him his life’s work when he saw how good he was now. Riza caused his thought train to halt as she quietly grabbed his hand. He looked at her and gently squeezed her hand back. His grip was strong and comforting.

“You always look so severe when you're thinking about alchemy.” The blonde woman frowned as she curled into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Roy gently brushed her short hair from her eyes and traced his fingers along the outside of her ear. “I am going to miss this, when he returns in a few days.” Her words were hushed, taken in by the moment. There wasn't a reason to speak above a whisper, it would ruin the peaceful atmosphere they had created. Roy grunted in agreeance with her as he stared off into the flames. Riza closed her eyes and nuzzled closer into his neck, taking in the smell of smoke and a mild musk that was uniquely him.

“Riza.” The young man wrapped his arm around her, closing in the small gaps between them. The young blonde looked up at him. His face was stern as he focused into the flames “There is no way your father would accept us is there?” She looked at the floor and gripped his shirt tighter.

“No.” Her face was blanked from all emotions. “He said he would tell me when he found the right person.” Her words were painted with loathing. She shivered thinking about her back. The alchemy he had been so skillfully drilled into her skin. Only one person of her father’s choosing would ever be worthy of seeing her in an undressed state, if any. Berthold was so clever, knowing that his daughter was so discreet, she would never reveal his secrets to anyone. Within seconds her father stole her entire future from her, and made it his.

He was so unfair. He was so cold.

*end flashback*  
\--------------------

Roy sat stiffly on a bench, staring at a sheet of glass across the hall from him. He felt stifled, too afraid to blink or breathe. He could hear the clicking of the gurney's wheels as they rolled it in place behind the curtains and glass. This didn't seem real, even though he had done this many times before.This time it felt different, he was here to identify a body of a blonde woman. The doctor’s claim she was pretty beat up and died from blood loss in or shortly after the avalanche. She was missing her dogtags when they recovered her. Flashes of blonde hair in his fingertips, her porcelain skin against his, and the light pinkness of her perfect lips brushing against his ran wild through his mind. It just can't be! 

His stomach was in knots, when he arrived at the hospital the nurses informed him Spc Wells and 2nd lieutenant were being kept in a room to recover from mostly minor injuries, and the other woman who was on his team was currently in surgery and so he found himself here, to identify one more soul lost in battle.

A tap on the glass about forced him from his skin as a nurse began pulling back the blinds. He choked on oxygen burning through his throat. Roy wasn’t sure he was ready, but somehow he found his feet and walked to the windows. The anticipation almost made his heart stop as they pulled back the blankets to reveal her face. The woman in front of him was pale and blotched with greyish bruises. The medics did a good job cleaning her up, almost no blood was visible. It's not her! He breathed as he looked at the face of 2nd lieutenant Long. The avalanche took a hell of a tole on her, he almost couldn't identify her from the picture in her file. He felt bad about feeling happiness and relief upon discovering it was not his Hawkeye. He could only begin to imagine what her family would be feeling when they found out. The colonel waved at the nurse to close the curtains as he dropped the 2nd Lieutenant’s files off with the mortician and quickly made his way over to Havoc’s room.

\-------------------

Riza’s eyes seared as she slowly forced them open. She couldn't see anything at first, the lights were simply blinding. She took a moment to smell her environment, it stunk strongly of alcohol and various cleansers. Her mind was groggy, but she figured well enough that she was now in some sort of a hospital. As her eyes adjusted she started to panic, attempting to feel that all of her appendages were still there. She took a sigh of relief as she wiggled and counted all 10 of her fingers and toes. She was numb, but at least everything was still where it needed to be. her ears perked up as the door clicked open and a rather severe looking woman entered. Riza focused her cloudy vision on the woman as she moved closer to her bed.

“I see you’re awake now.” She bent forward and grabbed Hawkeye’s chart and began scanning it as Riza attempted to sit up in her hospital bed. Her body ached with pain as she adjusted herself “Do try to sit still, you had us worried for a bit there.” The blonde lieutenant grimaced and laid back as a sharp pain shot through her thigh, causing the lieutenant to grip the source of the pain out of instinct. “Do you remember what happened to you?” Hawkeye closed her eyes and breathed deeply trying to pull her memories together. Flashes of bullets flying, blood spray, Havoc’s face filled with terror and heavy white waves of snow.

Riza raised her hands covered in bandages and an IV and rubbed her temples. “ 2nd Lieutenant Blue was shot, and I am pretty sure I was caught in an avalanche. Everything is still kinda fuzzy though.” She grunted and her eyebrows pursed together like angry caterpillars fighting as all the pain began coming back to her. The nurse placed the clipboard back at the foot of her bed and sat on a stool next to the side of her bed.

“That sounds about right.” she placed her finger’s on hawkeye’s wrist, feeling her pulse. “You got a rather large branch stuck in your thigh and almost bled out. A few centimeters to the left and you wouldn't be with us anymore.” Hawkeye looked unfazed by the information. This wasn’t her first brush with death, and it probably wouldn’t be her last. “It seems like 2nd Lieutenant Havoc and SSG Wells are recovering well.” Hawkeye relaxed a bit upon hearing Havoc survived.

“2nd Lieutenant Long?” The nurse shook her head and began injecting medication directly through the IV. Riza held herself together as she was washed over with a burning sensation and nausea, as the pain killers ran through her veins.

“I’m sorry, she didn't survive.” Riza gritted her teeth and tried to push her guilt into a deep pocket of her heart. She couldn't begin to imagine Long’s young boy’s feelings when her family was informed of her untimely death. She had a mission to complete, she could grieve and punish herself when it was all over. The nurse withdrew the needle from the IV and threw it in the trash.

“When can I leave and go back to duties?” Riza’s face was sturdy and determined as she locked eyes with her nurse. The severe looking woman roze an eyebrow at her and began clicking her pen.

“Do you really think that's wise?” Riza’s eyes darted away and focused on her feet, clearly understanding what the nurse was speaking of. “I was thinking about requesting to have you sent home.” The blonde woman stayed silent and collected her thoughts, trying to find her resolve as the nurse confirmed her worries. It was much worse than she was hoping.

“No.” Riza clenched her fists tightly and furrowed her eyebrows. “I am needed here more.” The nurse put the pen down and sighed loudly.

“Recovery will take a while.” she folded her legs and fidgeted with her lab coat. “Everything seems ok, at the moment. I would heavily advise that you reconsider your choice.” her voice was laced with agitation. “You really should focus on healing up, or I will have to keep you on bedrest.” her sharp red heels clicked on the tile as she bounced her legs. “You are being stubborn, you know you shouldn’t be here.” 

Riza eyes narrowed as she flashed a curt snarl. “That's not your concern.” The nurse opened her mouth to speak as the door slammed open and Col. Mustang sauntered in, like he owned the place. “S-Sir!” Hawkeye attempted a feeble salute. Roy waved her salute off. 

“Glad to have you back with us, lieutenant!” His classic smirk graced his face as he spoke. “Thank you for taking such great care of our lieutenant here.” He turned to the nurse. “I hope she wasn't too much trouble for you.” His hand fell heavy on Riza’s shoulder, causing her to jump from the unexpected touch. After the initial shock Riza relaxed allowing herself to take comfort in his gentle grip. She longed for his touch, and would take what she could get.

“She’s a stubborn one.” The Nurse stated as she began looking over Riza’s leg wound. Mustang’s fist tightened and shook deep within his pocket, hidden from sight as the nurse granted him a first look at Riza’s grizzly leg wound. “But she is a strong one.” the blonde could feel his stress and gently placed one of her hands on the his hand that was on her shoulder. Her eyes softened as quietly attempted to comfort him.

“Can you help me prop her up, so she doesn’t blow any stitches?” The nurse quickly pulled out a stethoscope from a nearby drawer. The Colonel nodded as Riza braced herself, preparing herself for the pain of being moved. Mustang adjusted in his stance and helped the nurse prop Riza up to listen to her lungs, freezing for a moment as her naked back came into view. “That’s a rather impressive tattoo, you have there.” Riza frowned, she hated when people said or noticed anything about her ink. “Looks like an alchemic circle.” Riza’s panic became apparent in her breathing patterns. “Please take a deep breath.” Mustang squeezed her hand tightly as she tried to correctly pace her breathing. He hated feeling her distress.

“Its nothing.” Hawkeye breathed. “So when can I get back to duty.” Mustang and the nurse both frowned at her. Riza shivered as the nurse continued to move the cold device over her skin.

“We need her back as soon as possible.” Mustang chimed in, much to the nurses’ chagrin. “Someone needs to keep me on task.” Mustang mused as he attempted to lighten the air around them. The nurse ran her fingers lightly over Hawkeye’s back as she pulled the stethoscope away, taking one last look over her back.

“You can lay back now.” The Nurse noted some statistics on Riza’s chart. “She will be sore but in about three weeks she can resume light work. Riza allowed a small smile to appear on her stoic face. “Just take it easy.” The nurse slid her pen behind her ear . “looks like you will be with us for a while, Hawkeye.” The nurse stood up and left the room with a soft click.

Riza breathed deeply and allowed her stomach to unwind. Roy pulled up a chair and sat next to her. “I agree, I am glad she's gone.” The blonde woman sometimes adored how Her Colonel always understood the simple glances or looks she gave him. “Are you ok?” Riza quietly nodded. “Do you need anything?”

“Stop fussing over me, Roy. I’m fine.” He griped her hand softly trying not to disturb her IV. 

“Why did the put it in the top of your hand anyway?” He gently rubbed his thumb over the exposed soft skin on the top of her hand. Riza shrugged. The nurse's words fluttered through her mind.

“Roy.” He refocused his attention from her wounds to her words. “Maybe I should go back to central. Roy nodded his head from side to side.

“No way Riza, I need you here.” He brought her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it. “With me.” Riza’s face flushed and she looked away, trying not to make eye contact. “The men think I am unbearable.” She laughed, covering her mouth with her free hand.

“I assume you got a mountain of files just waiting for me to forge your signature on, when I get back?” He grinned and nodded. She dismissed her worries, for now she would stand by his side, hopefully they would be back home in central soon. She was tired of grappling with her choices.

\------------------

*flashback*

“RIIIIIIIIZA!” her father’s voice boomed through the dilapidated house. She could have sworn it shook the house itself. She scowled and secretly wished he would stop calling for her in this way. The young 13 year old girl quickly grabbed together her father’s teapot and cup on a tray and darted to his study as fast as her little feet could carry her. 

The house had been mostly quiet since young master Mustang was out on an Alchemy lesson in the woods somewhere. Her father seemed to be more agitated than usual lately. She assumed it was because it was coming closer to the anniversary of her mother’s death. That fact meant very little to her, since she never actually met the woman. Her mother was weak in health and died during childbirth. Her birthday was something neither of them ever spoke of, for that reason.

Riza pushed her shoulder against her father’s study door. “I have your tea, sorry it's late, I couldn't get the stove to light.” she quickly placed the teapot on the side of his desk away from all of her father’s paperwork and attempted to scurry away before he could say anything. 

“Riza.” His voice was harsh and frightening. “Wait for a moment.” His eyes scnned the girl’s small back. Sweat dripped from her neck as she felt his eyes looking her over. She clenched up and turned to face the older man, even though he was in his early 40’s he looked even more withered and older than he was. “I need you.” Riza’s ears perked up, her father never said such things to her. This couldn’t be good. She quietly nodded and walked closer to his desk, dreadful what-ifs” fluttered through her mind. Berthold ran his finger’s through his beard. “My research….” he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. “It can’t be found, it's just too dangerous.” 

Riza backed up a little, she didn't like where this was going. He looked her over and read the fear on her face. Madness flickered in his eyes. “ I have to do this, I hope one day you can forgive me.” Her eyes widened in fear as he stood from his seat and towered over her. She felt as though his shadow would swallow her whole. His large hand reached out to grab ahold of her shoulder.

Her lips parted as a small “No” escaped them. He frowned and escorted her over to a small worn couch in his study. Her heart began racing, not knowing what his words meant.

“This is the only way.” He looked her dead in the eyes. “No one must have this.” the veins in his eyes burned with the seriousness of his words. “Take off your shirt and lay down.” she gripped her shirt and trembled. Just stepping into womanhood, this was the absolute worse and most frightening thing he could ever ask of her. Unsure of what his intentions were, she began to unbutton her blouse. It was hard, since her hands were shaking so hard. “Hurry up” her father sneered, his harsh tone caused little Riza’s knees to shake harder. Tears welling in her eyes. 

“Yes sir.” her voice trembled. Berthold turned his back to her as her bra and blouse fell to the floor with her dignity. Embarrassment shaded her pale face. No one was here to protect her, to save her. For the first time in her life the tears fell from her eyes and she called out for her mother. Her actions only seemed to further agitate her father. 

“Quiet.” he barked as he pointed for her to lay down on the couch. She clutched her chest, trying to hide her shame from him as she obeyed his commands. “I need to focus.” He grabbed a piece of paper from his desk with red ink scrawled over it, in an intricate array. “I tried to think of the most painless way to do this.” his words were edged with a hint of sorrow. He brushed her long golden hair to the side and placed the sheet on the upper portion of her back, carefully positioning it between her small shoulder blades. “Brace yourself, this will be quick, but extremely painful.” With those last words Riza smashed her eyes shut as he placed both of his hands on her activating the circle on her back.

Her screeches echoed through the whole house, if they had neighbors nearby, she was sure they would have been able to hear them as well. The pain wracked its way through her whole body, it was only seconds but it felt like an eternity. The pain faded as fast as it came about, she could feel the ink seared to her skin. “Get yourself dressed.” Her father sneered, turning his back to her. “And show your back to no one.” Riza sniffled and grabbed her clothes, running from the room as quick as she could. What, Why did he do this to her? How could he be such a monster?

\----------------------

Darkness seeped through the hallways of the hospital as a figure reached the phone station.The phone clicked as a shadowy figure picked it up off the base and dialed a number, written on a small slip of paper. The figure hunched over the phone as if to prevent others from seeing them speak. The phone rang a few times before a deep hoarse voice on the other end picked up. 

“Hello?” the deep voice paused briefly. “Who is calling this number? This is not an authorized use of this line.” The shadows moved across her face and revealed Riza’s severe looking nurse who spoke softly, covering her mouth with her hand into the receiver. 

“Tell The grand Ashe I found exactly what we are looking for, and it will be easy to get.” her lips curled into a grin as she spoke. “Like taking candy from a baby.”

\----------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry the update took a while, I have been in and out of hospitals and juggling fandoms. I made this chapter longer as an apology! Have a good one.


	7. Bugs and Bites

Coldest Fire in Drachma 

 

Chapter 6:   
Bugs and Bites

 

Four weeks had come and gone, and with them more bodies. The numbers of dead kept piling up, at least six a night. Mustang had to put out a curfew for the citizens of Oblast, but not even that was helping. People were continually being picked off, one by one. Families of the dead were constantly pounding on headquarters’ doors with complaints. It was slowly becoming too much, too fast. Riza had finally come back to work with a limp and crutches. Since it was harder to get around with her still healing leg wound, she spent as much time at her makeshift desk and off of her feet. Less mobile, still useful.

Her fingers ran skillfully from page to page of her work, carefully sorting the most important files for her Colonel. She quickly scanned a blue file and signed the bottom. “Another missing, Sir.” She began to attempt to stand while holding out the file for her superior, until Mustang waved at her to sit back down. He walked to the desk and took the file from her. “Thank you, Sir.” Roy grunted an acknowledgment and began scanning the document carefully.

“Another from the work district.” He gnawed on the tip of his thumb as he thought. “Their headquarters must be close to there.” He carefully set the folder down and grabbed a small red pushpin from his desk and placed it next to the others on the map in the center of his office. “If they grab people with no witness’, their hideout must be close by.” Roy narrowed his eyes and looked up from the map and over to Fuery. “I want the patrols in these areas doubled, until further notice.” The bespectacled man saluted with a swift ‘Yes, Sir!’ and left to inform the other officers to make the arrangements. As the door behind Fuery slammed; Hawkeye started a coughing and hacking fit, grabbing the unwanted attention from everyone left in the office. 

Her head felt heavy, making it worse with every burning cough. She had been fighting this cold since the avalanche. Her doctor was even hesitant to release her from the hospital, but she convinced him with much pleading to let her resume work. Havoc drew slowly from his cigarette and tapped his ash in a small clay tray. “You okay, Lieutenant?” She looked taken aback. Riza busied her hands by sorting paperwork on her desk. She wasn't one to take pity from others or to take days off because she was feeling a bit under the weather. “Maybe you should take the day off?” Havoc who was also still recovering, had his arm in a sling, which he also used as a substitute pocket to store his smokes and lighters. He readjusted his sling and hissed. “God knows we can't afford to catch your bug.”

“I’m fine.” Her eyes flashed angrily at the annoying questions, that only Mustang seemed to pick up on. Breda tucked his hands in his front pockets and walked over to her desk and leaned his scruffy face in close to hers.

“Now that you mention it, She does look kinda green.” Breda pulled back when Riza’s sharp eyes narrowed. She threw a small stack of files in an outgoing bin. The portly red head could feel her agitation and no longer wanted it directed at himself. “But, it's probably just my imagination.” He scratched the back of his head nervously. “Our amazing Lieutenant here, never gets sick.” He backed up slowly from her desk. Riza scoffed, sometimes the brown nosing even became too much for her.

Mustang eyed her over carefully from a distance. She really didn't look well, she was as pale as she was the day of her surgery. He could see the sweat glisten off her forehead.”Stop fussing over me.” She averted her eyes from everyone as she spoke, avoiding eye contact as much as she could.She was clearly putting up a front.“I am fine, just recovering from a cold.” She tapped a small stack of paper on the desk. “It happens when you bleed out in an avalanche.” She flashed her eyes dangerously, while trying to brush everyone’s concerns off. She was never good at handling attention focused on her. She was quite comfortable fading into the background. “If you put as much attention into your work as you are on focusing on me, we could leave here early today.” Mustang took the hint and ran with it.

“Guys, go back to work.” Roy sighed, clearly exasperated. He sat back down at his desk and continued to read through a rather large pile of incident files. “We have a lot to get finished today.” The Colonel decided to throw her a bone, he would check up on her later. She was more likely to be honest with him privately. 

\-------------------

Noon struck, but not early enough. Her stomach growled angrily, as she paid for her lunch tray and sat at the most empty table in the chow hall. She wanted to be alone, away from her annoying coworkers. She placed a napkin on her lap and began eating. Lunch seemed as tasteless as ever. Leave it to the military to take all joy from their food. She inwardly groaned as she shoved a spoonful of whatever soup the cooks had made for the day. At the very least it was warm and filling. She sighed and lost herself in the reflection of her spoon. I really shouldn't be here. Perhaps I could take a temporary leave of absence. The way things are going, I will be nothing but trouble for Roy. A loud clang of Mustang’s lunch tray slamming into the cold metal table jarred her away from her thoughts.

“Anyone sitting here?” He mused as he plopped himself across from her. It wasn't often he could make her jump, she was always so alert and attentive. It was nice to have the upper hand. The blonde officer nodded and resumed feeding herself. She looked over the Colonel’s tray and grimaced. It was full of everything fried that had been offered today. The smell was simply nauseating. She scrunched her nose in disgust as he offered her one of his corndogs. “Want one?” crumbs fell from his lips as he spoke. She shook her head yet again, it always amazed her how he could eat such garbage. “Oh well, your loss.” He watched her haphazardly stirr her soup. This wasn't his Riza, her behavior was starting to make him lose his mind. “Are you sure you should be back to work?” Riza fidgeted nervously in her seat, trying to think of the right words to say. Lying to him would be too exhausting, he would probably read right through her anyways.

“I am not so sure, to be honest.” Her mind felt as liquidy as the soup in front of her. Mustang shoved the corn dog into his mouth, holding it steady with his teeth as he reached over to feel her forehead. She was almost certain Madame Christmas had taught him better manners than this. He gently slipped his hand under her forelock and over her warm sweaty skin. “Sir!” she snarled and pulled back in disdain of his public show of affection. “You forget yourself!”

He sat back and swallowed the rest of the corn dog in his mouth. “You’re really warm Hawkeye.” He wiped off his mouth. “If we were back at central I would have you stay at my place.” He looked at his hand and back at her gaunt face. “I am really worried.” She focused down on her soup. “Maybe I can sneak you into the small private barracks they have me in.” a small smirk danced across his lips. “We could have some fun too!” Riza dropped her shoulders and sighed loudly.

“That's too risky, Sir..” Her voice was a bit slurred and Roy could physically see her eyes drooping. Riza sunk into herself, as the spins flooded her vision. Her head bobbed a bit as she tried to regain herself. Roy frowned and folded his arms across his chest. 

“”Hawkeye, you need to go back to the barracks and rest.” Mustang snapped while chomping down a few french fries. “You’ll only get worse if you push yourself.” He spoke while chewing and shaking a fry at her. He knew better than to command her to take a day off as her superior. Mustang hoped directing her in this way would have a better effect. “Please.” She gave him a quick nod and attempted to stand up with her tray. 

“Yes Sir.” Roy jumped from his seat and offered her hand. She waved him off. “No thank you, Sir. I can take it from here.” she moved her legs out from the bench and made towards the tray return. She didn't feel well enough to argue, specially since he was right. Her mortality was rearing its ugly head. “I will grab Hayate and check out for the day. Mustang’s jaw dropped a bit, showing off more of his atrocious table manners. This was so unlike her, she must really be ill if she was unwilling to argue about him forcing her into time off.

It took her a while, but she finally made it back to the office to recover Black Hayate. She felt like her head weighed 300 lbs and her chest was strapped down, almost smothered. Her crutch wasn’t helping the situation, it kept slipping as she walked throwing her balance off almost completely. 

“Hayate, come!” she patted her good leg, calling to the small Shiba Inu. He barked happily and galloped over to his mistress. “Time to go home.” He barked again, as if he understood every word she was saying. Riza straightened her back and was hit once again with a dizzy spell. Everything around her was spinning. Hayate’s barks and yelps sounded like they were a million miles away. She reached around to find something to balance on, but found nothing. Riza took a few steps toward her desk as her vision became black and murky. Each breath was becoming laborious and felt as though she was treading through acid smoke. Her crutch slipped from her grip as she became lost in the sound. With a small cry, she fell forward, smashing her forehead into her makeshift desk. Her eyes closed and she found herself swept into the darkness. 

\--------------------

Riza’s eyes fluttered open to a crisp white ceiling and fluorescent lighting. “Ahhh….My head.” she groaned under her breath as she sat up in the all so familiar hospital bed. She reached up and touched her forehead with her left arm, feeling a soft gauze bandage and a sharp pain. She hissed as she removed her fingertips from her head wound. 

“Finally awake, eh?” Riza swiveled her head to her right. Mustang was in the corner chewing on a bag of nuts and reading his files from work. He didn't even bother to look up from his work. The lieutenant wasn't sure what she was seeing was actually happening. If her head didn't hurt so much, she might have even praised him. He finally glanced up at her up from one of his files. “How are you feeling?” His face was painted with exhaustion, worn and beaten. How long had he actually been at her bedside?

“Why am I here?” She questioned, tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear. Mustang sat the file he was reading on the stack beside him as he stretched.

“You fell and cracked your head on your desk.” He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. “Black Hayate went crazy.” He laughed, attempting to lighten the mood. “Fuery is watching him for you.” Riza nodded and slumped backwards into the bed. The weariness in his eyes became utterly visible. “There was blood everywhere.” Roy’s eyes quivered as he looked down at his boots. “I thought you were...gone.” Riza diverted her eyes, it killed her to see him like this. She didn't even have to imagine what he would be like without her, she felt the same about him, and it frightened her to the core.

“I’m sorry, sir.” She wriggled around uncomfortably, wanting to change the conversation to anything other than death. They dealt with that enough lately. “Did the doctor tell you what's wrong with me?” She probed carefully. Mustang shrugged at Riza’s question.

“Dunno, they won't tell me.” he smirked “I pestered them to death. Not even my charms worked.” The blonde lifted her hand to her cheek and laughed at his frustration. It was nice to see him get turned down from time to time. It kept him humble, God knows he occasionally needed it.“Looks like the only person they were willing to speak with is Grumman, since you were unconscious for so long.” Hawkeye froze upon hearing her Grandfather’s name. Roy was suprised her expression faltered enough for him to physically see her distress.

She turned to her companion swiftly.“They talked to him?” Mustang nodded and began picking at invisible lint on his wool pants. Riza pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, letting out a loud groan. 

“Why so anxious?” His voice was quiet and sincere. The lieutenant crushed her palms into her eyes as an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Riza frowned as she sat back up again, the sheets crinkling beneath her weight. “I am sure its just a bug, I honestly can't see him freaking out over that much.” He offered. “It's not like he is gonna pack up and get a train down here.”

“I don't really know how to word it.” her hair slid from behind her ear to her cheek as she looked down at her hands, now resting in her lap. “I just like my business, my own.” The Colonel moved his chair over the tiles and closer to her bed. “Have you been here the whole time, Sir?” Her sharp eyes drilling into his. 

Mustang smiled “Yep! I even had the boys bring my work to me, so you wouldn't yell at me.” He was beaming in pride at his own accomplishments. Riza sighed inwardly. He must have been really worried, she had to keep things like this better from him. He shouldn't be worrying about her so much, since it was her job to keep him focused on their dream. “Hughes has been stopping by to check on you too.” Roy cleared his throat and grabbed her hand, holding it loosely in his. “Riza..” his voice was barely louder than a whisper. She moved her eyes to lock with his as he spoke. “What's been going on with you lately?” She shrugged and moved her eyes back down to her hands. “Look at me, please.” She refused. He knew Riza well enough to know she only avoided eye contact when she was keeping secrets, or ashamed. He raised his eyebrows, clearly frustrated with her behavior.

“I don't know, Roy.” She griped his hand tighter “I will be fine.” The room fell silent as they held each other in this small way. “Sir, I will be ok.” She pressed her forehead against his. “Try not to worry so much.” Mustang wiggled uncomfortably, she could sense that his questions were about to start spilling out. With a click of the door, the two of them released their hands and jumped back as the Doctor walked in. She was extremely relieved with his uncanny timing. The doctor laughed inwardly, catching them off their guards. 

“Hello there, my name is Doctor Tenz.” he reached out to shake both of their hands, and pulled up a chair next to her bed as well. “You have had quite the month, missy. We might have to start charging you rent!” he laughed as Riza tossed him a nervous smile. “Is this your spouse?” he questioned, gesturing to the Colonel. Both Hawkeye and Mustang Blushed and looked in different directions. Neither was expecting that question to come up.

“N-no Sir!” Hawkeye began to sweat while Mustang began fussing with his collar. “He is just my Commander.” The doctor raised an eyebrow at her obvious lie. Riza did everything she could to avoid eye contact with him.

“Well, I would ask you if you mind stepping out for a moment while I speak with my patient.” He nodded at Roy while grabbing his clipboard off his desk. Mustang frowned and folded his arms, clearly against that idea.

“You can speak with me here, My officer always tells me everything anyways.” The Xingese man scrunched his nose in defiance. No one was gonna get him to leave her side. Riza nervously adjusted her blankets.

“Actually, Sir…” She gritted her teeth hesitantly, she knew she would pay for this later. “ Would you mind giving us a minute?” Roy was baffled, Riza never kept anything from him. Did he do something wrong? She hadn’t been normal since she had been recovered from the avalanche. The distance she was keeping him at was killing him. “I’m sorry…...Sir.” He could see tears starting to well up behind her eyes and decided not to push her, she had already been through so much since this skirmish started. Mustang straightened his Uniform as he stood.

“I will be in the Lobby, please come get me when you're done speaking.” He began walking to the door, in a manner that reminded Hawkeye of Black Hayate after he had been scolded. “I have a few things we need to discuss with her.” Riza couldn't even look at him. She never felt worse than she did at this minute, worrying Roy, Refusing him. It felt so unnatural. Doctor Tenz smiled and waved at him.

“I will come get you personally, Thank you Colonel.” Mustang nodded and closed the door behind him. “You two seem close” he chuckled as he opened the lieutenant's file. Riza thumb wrestled herself in her anxiousness.

“We are childhood friends.” Now that she had time to collect herself, she was able to come up with believable excuses for their relationships. Her Brown eyes met her doctor’s. “What did you want to discuss with me?”

\----------------

Roy scowled at the magazine on the table in front of him. It had a picture of the mysterious SIren on it. Who knew a thief could stir up so much trouble. His mind was curious to see what she had been up to, but he wouldn't be caught reading such trash. He sunk further into his uncomfortable hard plastic chair, almost tripping a few people that walked by. What is Hawkeye being so strange about? He could feel a small vein in his forehead popping from the frustration. She was being so distant with him. He kept going through her words, round and round in his mind.

“Hey There, buddy.” a tall figure with slicked back hair and glasses kicked at his boot. “Can't seem to keep her outta this place, can you?” Hughes mused as he plopped down in the seat next to his friend. Roy immediately sat up and fixed his lazy position. 

“Shut up.” The Xingese man narrowed his eyes at his friend. Hughes grinned, clearly pleased at the response he gained from Mustang. “Why are you here?” Maes dropped the silly act and became very rigid. 

“I have this for you.” He pulled a packet of paper from his lapel and handed it to Roy. “We may have isolated the Ashe’s section leader.” Roy grabbed at the paperwork and began scanning looking for the answers. Maes readjusted his glasses as his friend read the paperwork. “We got one of our guys on the inside now. Contact is few and far between, but at least we should have a fix on them soon and be able to hopefully stop all these massacres.” Mustang let out a low grunt as he continued to read over the file.

“Hughes….” Roy glanced at his friend. “Some of this lore, I remember it.” Mustang squeezed his eyes together, trying to remember the past. “Master Berthold had a notebook referring to a lot of this.” He paused, thinking hard for a moment. “But it's all worthless now, he burned it in front of me when I attempted to read it.” The light shimmered off Hughes’ glasses as he listened. “Maybe the phoenix is real, and we are just underestimating this group.” his breath quickened. “The setup of the bodies has been similar to a summoning circle I read about once.”

Hughes leaned forward. “What do you mean? If it is a summoning circle, then why hasn’t it worked if all the bodies make it to the right places every night? “ He placed his hand in the inside of his jacket and pulled out a notepad. “Are they to stupid to activate it?” Maes began jotting down notes as he questioned Roy.

Roy shrugged at his friend’s questions. “More likely than not Hughes, They are missing something.” Both men fell silent while they processed the new information.

The lieutenant Colonel slapped his friend on the back.“so, how’s your lieutenant?” 

Roy paused his reading and gripped his military top. “I don't know.” His voice was dark and hushed. “She won't tell me anything.” His eyes widened, staring at the words on the packet Hughes had handed him. “She has never been so….”

“Secretive?” Maes offered, causing Mustang to nod in agreement.

The Dark haired Colonel ran his finger’s through his hair. “I know she doesn't want me to worry, but this is making things so much worse.” Roy’s face was twisted into something Maes had only seen him wear in Ishbal, a mixture of desperation and agony. 

“So that's why you're in the lobby.” Maes let his grin emerge once more. “You must really be in the doghouse.” Roy scowled at him.

“Shut up Maes.” Roy snapped as he leaned forward onto his knees, in a more defensive position. The bespectacled man focused his vision on the clock in front of them.

“Rumor is, Grumman may be taking some time off soon.” He slowly turned to Roy. “apparently, he has some family that's been very ill.” Mustang went pale white and covered his face with his hands. “Boy Roy, you really need to start taking better care of your allies.”

“Oh man, I don't need this shit right now.” He rubbed his temples. “The Lieutenant won't be happy about this.” His stomach knotted up more. “This was exactly what she didn't want to happen.” The Lieutenant Colonel raised an eyebrow at his friend. 

“She is pretty banged up Roy, maybe you should consider releasing her back to central?” Hughes offered as Mustang reeled back.

“No.”He balled his fists. “We have a pact, I will not be the one that breaks it.” His voice almost shook as he spoke, barely above a whisper. “I can protect her here.” The man quivered at the thought of her not by his side. Things never went well when they were apart.

\-------------------

*Flashback*

She could feel the small soft water droplets roll down her sore swollen back. It stung like a million bee stings, she did her best to bare it. Everything felt so dark and broken, it had never been this bad before. Riza found new ways to avoid her father, but still kept to her duties. Mr. Mustang would be back any day now. It would be nice to have a comforting presence back in this dismal place. She released her long blonde locks from the towel they were twisted up in. It was shameful for her to even think of him now, her marred back burned through her mind. She slammed her fists into the sink, trying to choke her rage back down. They stung as they collided hard with the porcelain. 

She had already thrown most of her clothing away. It was no longer suitable for her to wear anymore. She had become so bland, dresses were for beautiful eligible woman, not her. It was not her choice anymore. Her father’s sick twisted secrets took her life from her. The young woman raised her head to lock eyes with herself in the mirror. A darkness raged inside them. Her breathing became heavy and started to tremble as she picked up the shears from the counter top.

She was solid in her convictions, she never wasn’t. She grabbed a chunk of her long golden hair and began hacking away at it. Her Father took her future, but at least she could control this. No one would want her if she looked like a boy. Quickly strand by strand the floor became covered in her hair. This is mine.

*End Flashback*

\--------------------

Two weeks passed and her flu bug was almost gone. She walked with a limp, but her crutches were now happily in the past. While she rested up and slowly recovered, Mustang was busy with the men planning tactics to force the Ashe out of their hiding place. The mission was dangerous and may actually start getting them close to ending their reign of terror. Unfortunately this plan forced her hand sooner than she would have liked. The colonel was going to use Fuery as bait and have Herself and Havoc sniping from the rooftops, in an attempt to capture one of the cultists. Everything was in place and ready, they were just waiting for her to recover enough for the mission.

Riza bit her lip knowing what she needed to do. She wasn't feeling well, and she knew Mustang needed her more than ever, but she needed time. She felt clammy and shaky as she opened the office doors. Her eyes followed her toes, she was ashamed having to ask for this, She knew Roy would fight her hard on this. He would never let her go, because that's what she would do.

“Good Morning lieutenant!” He chirped from behind his desk. She was baffled to she him here before she had arrived. It was 8 a.m. he usually didn't bother to show up until at least 10am. He must have really been working hard in her absence. Her heels clicked together as she greeted him with her normal salute. “At ease, lieutenant.” He waved away such formalities.“Are you cleared for work again?” He leaned his face on his left palm. The blonde sighed, dreading this line of questioning. She had hoped she could have a few hours before having to hash into this fight.

“No, sir. Not by a doctor.” Her resolve shook, but her expression didn't betray her. He scowled and resumed his work. Clearly upset she had returned to him early, risking her own health. He couldn't afford to have her get sick like that again.

“Go back to the barracks, please.” he tapped his pen on his desk. “We can't have you spreading that flu around, or collapsing again.” Riza frowned, he was still clearly mad about being kicked out of her hospital room a few weeks ago. “I can't have the rest of my officers passing out like you did a few weeks ago.” She furrowed her eyebrows and attempted to keep her cool. He was taking all the shots he could with her.

“Sir, I need to speak with you privately.” She hissed, gritting her teeth. This humiliation was overwhelming. Ignoring her, the dark haired man opened another folder and began skimming it.

“I can't at the moment. Unless your hair's on fire, it will have to wait for another time.” He shoved the end of his favorite pen in his mouth, a habit Hawkeye detested. “We have a mission to prepare for, and we can't put it in place till your healthy.”

“Sir, I real-” she started, not before Mustang cut her off. Her bangs bounced as she stepped tentatively towards her commander. He was being bull-headed, somehow she had to get through to him.

“Not now!” Mustang snapped as he flipped through more pages of his reports, barley reading them. Hawkeye could feel the heat from her anger flushing the back of her neck. Her tenseness smothered everyone in the room, except Mustang, he was impervious. The rest of her coworkers scattered, they didn't want to witness the eruption of anger she was about to unleash. Riza wanted to handle this by explaining the situation but, Roy was just being unreasonable.

“SIR!” she yelled, causing mustang to slam his pen down on his desk. “This is important!” She took a forceful tone as she balled her fists at her sides.

“NOT NOW!” he roared back. Clearly he didn't care about anything she had to speak with him about, important or otherwise. Hawkeye huffed and tightened her fists until her nails were cutting into her palms. Sensing his mistress’ distress, Hayate began growling at the Colonel. “Go back to the barracks and take your animal with you!” 

“Fine then, you have forced my hand.” she tried and failed to keep her rage from her voice as she slapped a packet of paper on his desk, covering the file that was seemingly more important than speaking with her. “I am not going on your stupid mission.” Roy’s face grew red.

“WHAT IS THIS!” he shook the packet she had thrown at him violently after reading it carefully. “YOU'RE LEAVING ME?” He stood to his feet and slammed it on his desk. His face was flushed with rage, twisted in a wild looking way. Riza nodded curtly. 

“Yes Sir, General Grumman needs my assistance for a few months.” Riza closed her eyes and remained collected as she responded. “And he will release me back to you when I am done helping his troops.” She narrowed her eyes. “If that is my wish.” she put a strong emphasis on the word “If”. Mustang looked ready to explode. She always was his constant, she was his, and now she is going rogue on him! After all the stress of the avalanche and her illnesses, she was just going to abandon him on this God-forsaken mountain top.

“DOES YOUR WORD MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?” He slammed his fist into his desk, onto the paperwork. How could she do this to him? Her stomach twisted in rage as she watched him quickly unravel. She remained firm as a rock, one of them had to stay sane.

“Sign the paperwork, Sir.” She attempted to release her rage by sucking in a deep breath. “I am of little use to you here anyways.” This felt terrible, arguing with him like this. Her words kept failing her. “My word means everything to me.” Rage made its way onto her face as she narrowed her eyes. “I never figured you to be the one to doubt me.” Her words were quiet, but cut worse than a knife. He was being so foolish. “You're being ridiculous, sir.” She knew he was scared, they made vows long ago to stay together, for the good of themselves, and their country. His arms shook as they held him up from his desk.

He knew she was right, this wasn't very professional of him. His face darkened as the long strands of his hair covered his eyes. “This is what you want, Lieutenant?” He growled.

“Yes, Sir.” She closed her eyes and breathed out some of the tension. He made a low unintelligible noise as he sat back down in his seat. “I will be back in a few months.” He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a pen. His hands trembled as he pressed the point of it to the paper.

“Lieutenant….” he withdrew the pen without making a mark, His mind was screaming, everything just felt so final. Grumman’s troops had always been well trained and he never needed to borrow Hawkeye before. This all seemed like a setup, but then again he was probably just being paranoid.

\----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-wrote this chapter about 4 times, I figure I will never be happy with it. I may make a 'm' rated oneshot to follow this chapter, or I will just make it 't' and post it in this fanfiction. I am sorry I am so slow getting to all my points, I just don't want to give anything away to soon. Without mystery we have nothing. I dont suspect this fanfiction will be longer than 15-20 chapters. God I hope not...... either way I have the oneshot/potential next chapter about half done. I am trying to have my updates be faster. Thank you for the reviews, emails, followings, and faves they make this so much more enjoyable. You guys are the best!


	8. Ice Blitzed

Coldest Fire in Drachma 

 

Chapter 7:   
Ice Blitzed

 

The Barracks were freezing, even after a hot shower. The cold tile floors bit her toes as she walked over to her bunk, the thoughts of today’s argument with the Colonel fresh in her mind. It left her with a metallic taste in her mouth, and made her stomach turn. She hated fighting with Roy, it never felt good for either of them. She sat down on her bed as she pulled the fluffy towel from her chest. The towel fell over the top of the small dog nudging at her shins.“Maybe I was too rushed in my decision.” Hayate let out a small bark, acknowledging his master and wriggling out from under the fluffy towel. She reached down and tousled his ears a bit. “Good boy.” 

An unexpected rap came from her door, causing her to jerk her head in the direction of the noise. Hayate’s haunches grew in size as he began growling. Poor small dog never did take well to unexpected visitors.Riza squinted her eyes at the door. Who could possibly be bothering her at this hour? “Just a minute.” She attempted to raise her voice that was loud enough to be heard, but not quite yelling.

The lieutenant quickly threw on her baggy military sweatshirt and jogging pants. The rapping came yet again, causing Hayate to start barking frantically “Hold on.” She yelled, clearly annoyed. She grabbed her gun, limped to the door and started to open it. “What could possibly be the reason you’re…....” Her voice dropped to a hush as she was standing face to face with the Colonel. Since he wasn’t a threat, Riza clenched her sidearm tightly and lowered it to her hip.“Sir.” She saluted, tapping her bare heels together and sweeping her wet bangs to the side. 

“At ease, Lieutenant.” He half saluted back, leaning on her door. His knees wobbled slightly as he did his best to hold his posture. She scowled, he was obviously drunk. The heavy fumes radiating off him made her gag. She scrunched her nose as she looked up and down the hallway, looking for any witnesses.

“Did anyone see you?” she hissed under her breath. The colonel shrugged with a sheepish grin on his face. “Get in here!” She yanked him by the collar into her small barren room. The blonde turned to face him as he slumped forward on her bed. “Sir, what were you thinking?” She scolded him. “You're gonna get us caught, if you keep at this.” Riza shook her finger at him. Roy laid back still grinning from ear to ear. Roy craned his neck to the side, glancing at Riza. This may have been a bad idea, but he simply couldn’t help himself. He would never be able to sleep after that fight. 

“So we are still an ‘Us’.” He slurred grabbing one of the blankets on her bunk and began rolling up in it. Hawkeye sighed loudly, watching him roll up like a burrito. “Good.” She frowned and grabbed up the blanket from him. He was acting like a spoiled child. “I was worried, Hawkeye.” His face dropped. Her brown eyes softened at his words.

“Your drunk, sir.” She tucked the blanket over her arm. “You forget where we are.” He rolled away from her, on his side. She felt bad, this extra stress of her leaving put a huge burden on him, He broke harder than she had expected. The lieutenant imagined she would be about the same, in his position, being left alone in the battlefield. This was all for the best, rather he knew it or not. She needed to be the responsible one, as usual.

“Riiiiiiiiiiza, I can't sign that document.” Mustang whined as he buried his face into her mattress. The blonde lieutenant sighed and sat on the bed next to him. He felt her weight as the old springs squeaked and bent underneath her. She leaned over him, carefully analyzing his face. Water dripped from her damp hair and onto the back of his neck.

“You have to, Sir.” She brushed his dark locks from his face. “General’s orders. It’s not a choice.” He curled into himself. Riza’s face softened as she began running her long fingernails through his thick shaggy hair. He opened one eye, locking into hers.

“You mean your grandfather.” The dark-haired drunk frowned. “He wouldn’t take you unless you requested it.” His eyebrows dropped as he narrowed his eyes. “I need you.” He may have been right, but she wasn’t going to admit it to him. He had to keep moving forward. “Why is it so damn cold in here anyways?” He mumbled, noting the icy state of the female barracks. “It's a bloody ice cavern.” He grabbed her palm and pressed it against his cheek.

Riza groaned, she was gonna lose this one. “The furnace is out.” Her plans for the night were thwarted. She just wanted a calm night where she could rest up and continue fighting off her bug. She stood up and walked over to her closet, grabbing out some spare pillows. Roy loved it, she was always prepared for the worst. “You have been so distant.” She smirked, covering him with a thick wool blanket. 

“I have been ill, Roy.” she maneuvered the other pillows on the small twin sized bunk. “I am still the same person.” He kicked off his shoes and wiggled his feet back into bed. Happiness welled up inside him, she was going to let him spend the night. “What am I going to do with you, Sir?”

“Mmmmmm, I dont know.” Mischievous thoughts were running wild in his brain, completely forgetting why he came here in the first place. The blonde woman sat down, the springs creaking beneath her. Roy scooted toward her and attempted to wrap his arms around her midsection. Hawkeye immediately jumped out of bed and back onto her feet, His fingers barely had the chance to connect with her. Roy tossed her a hurt look. “Riza…?”

“Sir, this is hardly a good idea.” She hissed as pain from her leg wound began to sear. Her leap re-injured the still healing wound from the avalanche. Her face contorted from the pain. “We are in a war zone.” The brown-eyed woman spoke through gritted teeth. she crouched trying to rub the pain from her thigh. “This is no place for dallying about.”

Mustang sat up and patted the bed next to him. “That hasn’t stopped you before.” He attempted to hide his drunkenness as he used his finger to signal her to come over. “You didn't seem to mind as much in Ishval….Come here.” Riza limped to the bedside and sat down, leaning against him. He smelled like cigars, whiskey and faintly of that same musk she fell in love with. “Don't you remember the things we did in Ishval?” Riza blushed heavily, Roy laughed a bit, clearly they were thinking about the same time. He gently placed his hand on her thigh, just above her knee, being careful not to touch her wound. “Let me see it.” She gently placed her hand over his. “Please, Riza.” She nuzzled into his neck.

“I think I ripped it open, again.” She grimaced as a little blood began seeping through her grey sweatpants. “I don't think you want to see it.” She closed her eyes and softly breathed him in. Roy jumped to his feet, almost causing her to topple over. “Sir..?” 

“Where are your first aide supplies?” he stumbled about trying to locate some fresh gauze and iodine. Riza pointed to a wall locker against her left wall.

“It's on top.” The blonde folded her right leg beneath her, while compressing the wound on her left, to keep it from bleeding. Roy straightened himself up and reached for the top of the locker, pulling out a small white pack. His Riza was always so diligent and organised. The colonel gripped it carefully, as if it may shatter or crack and teetered over to her.

“Here we are.” He sat the box down beside his companion and knelt down on the floor in front of her. Riza shifted nervously. “Alright lieutenant, you're gonna have to take them off.” He pointed at her blood splotched sweats. The lieutenant hesitated before standing up. “What's wrong, Riza? Are you really being shy?” Her cheeks flushed red as he laughed.

Her eyes narrowed. “No, I am just not sure I want a drunk bandaging me up.” Roy squinted his eyes and grinned.

“I am not that bad!” Mustang mused, eliciting a heavy sigh from his lieutenant. Would you rather try to do it yourself or go back to see the medics?” She shook her head and dropped her sweats to her ankles. “That's what I thought!” He looked up at her waist and giggled at her lack of underpants. “Laundry day?” 

Riza’s face grew 10 shades darker as she swat him with the side of her hand over the top of his head.. “Shut up, Roy.” Her voice cracked a bit as she attempted to regain her stoic composure. “You get so childish when you drink, it's nothing you haven’t seen before.” Roy rubbed his hand along the backside of his neck.

“You’re right Riza, I am sorry.” He could tell she didn't fully trust him to be adult about the situation. Riza cautiously sat back on the edge of the bed and let her Colonel begin his work. It wasn't the first time they had bandaged each other up, he was usually pretty gentle with her. Roy hovered his hand over the now open wound. He frowned as he grabbed a warm washcloth and began cleaning up the excess blood. “I am sorry Riza.” The scar had burst open where the stitches had been. “This is going to leave a nasty scar.” Riza appeared unfazed by this.

“What's one more scar, anyways?” She waived his concern off. She had to, he always worried so much when it came to her well-being. Roy quickly applied iodine to the open wound and wrapped it tightly in gauze. “We both have plenty.”

“A woman as pretty as you shouldn’t have scars.” He spoke low and softly placed a kiss over her gauze. Riza looked to the left and blushed a bit more. Admiring her porcelain skin, he ran his fingertips over the insides of her thighs. Her knees trembled as she swatted him away.

“Roy!” she scolded. Nervousness welled up inside her thinking over her current predicaments. The devilish man started pawing at her with more ferocity. “I am still healing up!” He paused for a moment to flash his notorious smirk. “You're being ridiculous, Sir.” Her lips began to twitch upwards. It felt nice to play with him, the darkness in their hearts was starting to become unbearable. He always warmed her up when things became too heavy.

“Well, you make me crazy!” Mustang teased, his intentions screaming in his eyes. The lieutenant let her smile breakthrough, once again. He stood to his feet and launched his lips over hers, stopping anymore protests she might have. Hawkeye’s eyes widened in shock as He stole a kiss from her. The truth of everything danced in her brain, it wore heavy on her chest. She pushed him back. This charade had to end, but he just seemed so hard to talk to lately. 

“Sir, I have to…” She huffed as he leaned her backwards on the bed. “.....Tell you something.” Mustang softened his gaze on her, hovering his lips just above hers. The heat between them was intoxicating. Each breath he took blanketed her skin in goosebumps, their souls were magnetized together. No one else could be better. Riza loved the way he made her feel like she was all he could see. Roy slid a finger over her lips, locking eyes with her.

“Shhhhh.” he rubbed her cheek with his thumb, cupping her cheek in his palm. “Later.” She palmed his cheek and kissed the tip of his nose.

“I really should….” but he cut her off again stealing his breath into his lungs.

“I Love you, Riza.” he huffed between breaths. His husky voice made her nether region tingle and knotted her stomach in all the right ways. She moved her fingers from his cheek to his dark hair.

“I love you Roy.” Her voice was meek and drenched in sadness. “Sir, I can't tonight.” she bent forward and gently kissed his forehead. “It's been a long day, Let's get some rest.” The Xingese man crawled into bed behind her, after stripping down to his boxers. He groaned and rolled ,facing his back to her. The blonde woman stifled a laugh. He was far to drunk to speak with tonight.

Riza began rubbing his bare back with the tips of her long fingernails, lulling him to sleep. She knew his weaknesses and he would be asleep in minutes. She still needed to take Hayate out once more before she could even consider sleeping. She hummed softly, running her fingers up and down his back and over his scalp. Within 10 minutes Mustang was snoring like a wild animal into his pillow.

Riza glanced at her small dog with his vibrant blue leash in his mouth. “Quiet boy, we can't be waking up the drunk colonel.” She hissed under her breath as she stood, putting pressure on her newly bandaged leg and sliding a new pair of sweatpants on, this time making sure she had on underpants. “Let's go potty, boy.” The small dog’s tail wagged violently as she attached his leash to his collar. She put her fingers to her lips and quietly shushed the small furry animal as they slid through her barracks door.

\-------------

The snow crunched under her feet as Black Hayate lead her through the thick storm. “Please make this quick Hayate.” She gripped his leash tightly as she shivered. “It’s freezing out here boy.” It was so quiet tonight, apart from the wind chewing on her ears. She felt disoriented, like she was stuck in a snowglobe. Everyone on base, save a few guards were all snuggled up in their bunks. The tip of her nose and cheeks stung as the wind ripped at her face with every footstep she took. Hayate happily led her behind a small storage tent, next to some conexs’ at the back of the barracks. The area felt devoid of people, like she had the whole night to herself.

The lights in the area hardly worked in the onslaught of snow Oblast was providing them. Hayate sniffed the ground and started to make his business, stopping mid stream to begin growling. Riza jolted into action and immediately reached for her gun underneath her parka. “WHO IS THERE?” She clicked off the safety and began looking in all directions for something, anything. “NAME YOURSELF!” her heart beat fiercely in her chest as she dropped her small dog’s blue leash in the snow. The pup’s haunches bristled and his growls became louder. Someone was definitely here. Riza signaled for her dog to follow her as she pressed her back up to the connex behind her. Her instincts to run were screaming at her, but she silenced them all. She could always handle herself, she always did and besides her leg wound wouldn't let her.

Everything today seemed off, she just wanted to curl up in her bunk with Roy. Mentally she began kicking herself for not waking the Colonel and asking him to join her. Drunk or not he would have made her feel much better. The tread of her boots slipped with every step she took, her military boots really did poorly in the wet snow. She walked as stealthily as she could back towards the barracks doors. Hair on the back of her neck began to rise, she could feel someone or something watching her. The wind howled fiercely at her back. Hayate stayed close to her, stilling growling lowly. They could both feel the shadows creeping up on them.

Riza jumped as a rock was flung at black hayate, causing him to yelp. The small dog jumped and ran in the direction of the projectile, Barking furiously. “HAYATE!” She cried as she also aimed her gun in the same direction. Her heart stopped. Somewhere in the direction he ran, she heard a loud yelp and then nothing. “HAYATE!” She gained no response from her cries and launched herself off the wall, after her small furry friend. Fear seeped into her skin, the worst thoughts crept into her brain.“BLACK HAYATE!” Her voice cracked as she called for him. She could feel her wound start seeping with blood as she rushed into the darkness. Riza knew yelling wasn't the smartest choice but her desperation was getting the best of her. “COME HERE BO-....” 

A presence came up from behind her, catching her off guard. She could feel a garrote slide across her neck, freezing her in place. “Gotcha!” a male voice whispered into her ear. Her mind quickly analysed her current situation and tried to gauge the figure behind her. She could tell the man behind her was well built and much taller than she was. She cursed under her breath and without looking, she jetted her head backwards into her attacker’s face, hoping to breaking his nose and her hair clip. “GODDAMIT.” the wire loosened and she sunk down and away from him in one swift movement. “Bitch!” he grabbed at his nose, trying to stop the bleeding. Riza rose her gun, locked in position at him. Ignoring the frost biting at her fingers against the cold gunmetal.

“Who are you?” She roared, trying to ignore the searing pain in her thigh. The wound had begun to bleed once again. She knew she would have to finish this quickly, her leg would not hold out for long and her movements would be impaired. The large dark haired man recovered himself and stood in front of her, clearly not concerned with the gun aimed at him. “WHO ARE YOU!?” she repeated once again. Riza could feel her anger rise and burn the tips of her ears.

He began chuckling as a second attacker dashed out from the darkness and kicked the back of her knees, causing her to fall on her rear into the snow and drop her revolver. “That's not your concern, Missy.” The smaller man sidestepped kicking at the gun she was reaching for. “I would be more concerned with protecting yourself.” he hissed, smiling from ear to ear. His eyes flashed dangerously. The lieutenant could feel sweat form at the back of her neck. She rolled to her knees and back on her feet. A sharp pain jolted from her thigh all the way to her back. The two men chuckled. “This is gonna be easy, Bruce.” the small man placed his hands upon his hips. “The bitch can hardly stand.” His voice cut like glass. Riza wavered in her stance, scanning each of the men before her for an opening. Her thigh began to tremble beneath her.

“Shit!” She grimaced, knowing she couldn’t put anymore weight on her leg. In one swift movement she pulled another gun from her lower back. It clicked into place moving from one man to the other. Riza back stepped and aimed it at the second figure, who seemed to be the most menacing of the two. Her lower lip began to quiver. “Where is my dog?” Both men looked at eachother and laughed.

“Oh you mean this mongrel.” A woman’s voice echoed off the snowy alley behind her. Three against one, this wasn't looking good. Riza turned her head swiftly to see where the voice was coming from, while keeping her gun trained on the smaller of the two men. Black Hayate’s limp form was tossed indignantly at her feet. She gently nudged him with her foot, hoping for any sound, but nothing came. She was now completely alone.

“YOU MONSTERS” Her lips curled upward into a snarl. The lieutenant began firing at the three of them. Her fingers were frozen and it was getting harder to pull the trigger, throwing off her aim in the delay. Suppressive fire was better than nothing. After her small revolver was out of ammunition, she dropped it to the snow and grabbed up her dog and attempted to make a run for it. Her leg stopped her, the pain was becoming too much. She could feel blood soaking through her pants. The winter air froze the damp cloth to her skin. She grimaced, trying to hide her weakness from her attackers. Riza clutched Hayate’s warm body to her chest and slowly began to back up. 

Her leg gave out, forcing her to her knees. I will not fall here! The blonde lieutenant gritted her teeth and set her small black dog beside her as the three walked slowly towards her. Her fingertips grazed over her ankle, withdrawing her third weapon. “I CANNOT FALL HERE!” She locked onto the female and began firing. “I WILL NOT!” she grazed her shoulder and moved to the next larger man.

“That's quite enough of that.” a fourth figure came up from behind her and smashed her on the top of her head with the butt of his rifle, knocking her clean out. “We are ASHE!” he laughed as her body fell limp into the snow. The large dark haired man from before grabbed her up, tossing her over his shoulder. 

“We need to go, I am sure it's only a matter of time before more guards show up.” 

\-----------------  
*flashback*

“GEEEET OUT!” Riza winced hearing her father’s voice roar from his study. Mustang stood firm,in the windstorm of words his master had for him. Riza couldn't dare go up there again. SHe felt so weak leaving Roy on his own, against his father. “I SAID OUT!” he roared again.

The young man took a step towards his master. “Master! Please, I need you to teach me flame alchemy.” The old blonde man’s eyes went wild, his face steadily becoming more and more red.

“NO!” He stood to his feet and walked over to the boy. “NO!” he towered over the young man, attempting to intimidate him into submission. “NO STUDENT OF MINE WILL BE IN THE MILITARY!” The young dark haired man stood firm.

“I want to serve the people of Amestris, with all my heart!” Roy balled his fists at his sides. “Why don't you want to help our people!” Berthold's face twisted into outrage.

“HOW DARE YOU!” The older man gripped the boy in his large hands and shook him as hard as he could. “HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID!” He shoved young Roy backwards causing him to stumble. “You will end up dead on the roadside, like all the other dogs.” Roy furrowed his brows as he rubbed his left shoulder.

“How can you do nothing, as this war overtakes everything we love.” Master Hawkeye sighed and allowed his posture to slump. “With flame alchemy I can change the world! I can help the people right in front of me!” The young man took a daring step forward. “With the money I get from the military, I can see to it that you and Riza can live somewhere nicer than this.” Roy Jutted out his upper lip. “Think about her for once!” Berthold turned his back on his student and walked over to his desk.

“She is all I think of.” The elderly blonde man pulled out his chair and flopped into it. “You really are a disappointment.” Roy turned his head at the doorway, glancing at Riza who was standing far down the hall. He could feel the heavy terror surrounding her. This wasn't going to plan, and she was gonna be the one who suffered for it.

“Sir…” Master Hawkeye balled his fists and glared down at his desk.

“You are no longer my student.” He ran his fingers pensively through his long beard. “Leave this place, looking at you makes me sick.”

*End Flashback*  
\------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it's been awhile folks. I have been fist fighting with this chapter and I still hate it. Getting my promotion, absorbing myself into the jerza fandom, and my bratlings hasn't helped along with my utter laziness. This update has been so long over due it hurts, so here it is. Updates should be coming soon along with new edits/content to older chapters. I now have my editor! Woooo he will whip my ass into shape and make me do things! I have no attention span at all! Well thanks for reading! Have a good one!


	9. Aftermath

Coldest Fire in Drachma

Illustrated and written by: T. Waffle

Edited By: I. Yerkinov

Chapter 8:

Aftermath

Mustang shivered and scooted to the center of the bed, tightly gripping at his blankets. His hands and feet searched for Riza's warmth in the bed. Feeling nothing,but cold stiff sheets he stretched even further. His eyes tore open, upon feeling the bed was completely devoid of her presence. "Riza…?" He jetted upwards and scanned the small Barrack dorm. No leash. No Black Hayate. "Jeez," The dark-haired man grumbled as his feet connected with the cold cement floor. She really shouldn't be out walking that dog in the cold with that leg injury. He yawned and stretched, cracking his back as he rose to his feet. Roy needed to be up early. He needed to be able to leave the barracks unseen. The earlier he left, the easier it would be to sneak out of them unnoticed.

Mustang quickly strapped on his boots and donned his military jacket and parka. The Colonel drug his toes in his steel-tipped boots as he walked to the door. It was too early to even carry himself, let alone his heavy boots and thick clothing. He felt like he was fighting his way through molasses. Mornings were the worst; especially when hung over. Carefully twisting the doorknob, to avoid making any noise, he cracked the door and peered out of the door. The Colonel quickly scanned both up and down the halls before stepping out and carefully closing her door behind him. Trying not to attract any attention, he casually walked down the hall and out of the door.

Winter winds smashed him in the face like a bucket of ice water. He gasped attempting to re-regulate his breathing from the shock of the morning air. The sun was just beginning to rise over the peaks of the Briggs mountains lighting the darkened cloudy skies with hues of orange, yellow, and red. The air seemed calm as the giant snowflakes fell slowly to the ground. Mustang felt his boot crunch as he stepped into the virgin snow. While exhausting, mornings in Oblast were always remarkable. Picturesque like a fantasy novel, nothing else could quite compare.

"Looks like more blood over here," Roy's ears instantly perked up over the barely audible deep voice. He swiveled his head toward the voice, trying to listen in closer on the conversation. "Hey Vern, can you tape off this section over here?" The Colonel's feet led him near the Conex boxes behind the barracks. "Sure thing, boss." Roy's eyes flickered across the area, watching several MPs label and tape off sections of the base. He sidestepped as a man came rushing by him, unrolling even more yellow tape. "Sorry, sir." the soldier excused himself after clipping the Colonel's shoulder. Roy grimaced, examining all the crimson painting the snow. Mornings in Oblast were always beautiful, and always drenched in someone's blood.

Equivalent exchange was always mocking, always there in the back of his mind.

Mustang jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder. "Roooy! You're up early!" Maes grinned like a cat, "What's the occasion?" The Xingese man scowled and pushed his friend's hand off his shoulder. The Colonel folded his arms across his chest, clearly not amused in the slightest.

"Never mind that, Maes," he scrunched up his nose and looked over the mess of tape and blood before him. "What in the hell happened here?" Hughes jammed his hands into his pockets and leaned backwards, stretching his spine. The morning sun glinted off his glasses as he met Roy's dark eyes. Mustang could sense his friend's hesitant unease. Lieutenant-Colonel Maes Hughes had something important.

"Looks like one of our own was attacked last night." Maes frowned as Roy lifted an eyebrow. "We don't know anything for sure yet, but we are guessing some of the Ashe got on base." Mustang fidgeted a bit as he also pocketed his hands. Hughes was leaving something out, he could feel it in his bones.

"Do we know how they got in?" his voice was hushed in attempt to minimize who could hear him. The bespectacled man shook his head, quickly running his fingers over his scruffy face.

"Not yet, we only found out about this mess 20 minutes ago." Hughes rose his shoulders and slouched forward. "SPC. Haverd and his partner PVT. Lark found this scene when they came on rounds." Maes stifled a sneeze as the chilly air nipped at his large nose. "They are being questioned in the main building now." Mustang nodded. Maes sneezed loudly, lurching forward. "I am so sick of this cold!"

"What have you found out?" Mustang inquired as they began walking around the tapped-off parameter. Hughes breathed inwardly. He had been hoping Roy wouldn't ask that question so soon. Maes grabbed his friend by the shoulder and led him into an alley between the Conex boxes. Roy shot him a nervous look. "Do I need to be worried?" The Colonel's heart jumped into his throat. "Who, Maes!? Who was it!?" Maes scowled and reached into his lapel, withdrawing a familiar looking gun inside an evidence bag. Mustang's hand shook violently as he took the bag from his friend.

"Her dog was recovered this morning." Roy gripped the evidence bag tighter, eyes fixated on the small revolver. "SSG Fuery has taken possession of the animal. He was found in pretty bad shape." The Colonel's eyebrows knitted together as his face darkened. Roy?..." The Xingese man squatted down on the ground and held the weapon tightly into his breast. Roy's breath alluded him. Maes crouched over him, placing his palm on his friend's back. He knew fully well that when they Ashe captured someone, they were rarely ever seen alive again.

"I will kill them all." His words were drenched in bloodlust as they hissed through his teeth. "They will be nothing but dust!"

*Flashback*

The crisp wind ripped into their tear-stained cheeks. His eyes fixed on the young woman in front of him. "Riza…" Roy softly gripped her small hand in his as they stood at her father's grave site. Her eyes were frozen in place, firmly unmoving from the headstone in front of her. He could see the gears grinding in her mind as she clenched her teeth tighter.

The funeral had been a small affair. A quiet procession where only a few friendly acquaintances and shopkeepers had come to show their support for the young woman. Berthold had all but chased off most of her relatives. he one that would have come, were busy fighting in the Ishvalan War. Occasionally a few gawkers would walk by just to get a firsthand look at the monster flame alchemist's grave. Riza quietly bore the villager's curiosity, ever tempering her emotions. Berthold the flame alchemist was now buried deep in the cold ground and everyone wanted to get a final look.

She shifted her weight from one leg to the other as the cool air began prickling at her pinkish skin. The young lady was now truly alone, he was gone, her father wasn't here anymore, but his burdens still were. She shivered feeling the burning flesh across her back move with every breath. Her lower lip quivered stifling any words that attempted to escape her lips. "Riza…." Roy breathed, wrapping his arms across her, pulling her into his chest. "It's going to rain." He could feel her trembling in his tight grip. The blonde breathed deeply before patting his hand with hers to release her.

Riza gritted her teeth. "Your dream, Mr. Mustang." Her soft eyes focused on the grass blowing around at her feet. The young man grunted, acknowledging her. Her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. "Can I entrust my back to it?" Mustang's breath caught in his throat, unsure of her meaning. "It's such a beautiful dream." He rose an eyebrow, nervously sidestepping to her right.

"I won't hurt you again." His voice cracked under the pressure of his feelings. "I assure you can trust me with anything. I will always protect you." he slid his hands into his dark jacket as a slight blush flushed across his cheeks. "Not just your back."

Riza fiddled anxiously with the hem of her dress shirt. "Let's go Mr. Mustang, I am done paying my respects." She faced the young soldier with a sad smile. Roy frowned. She needn't put on a facade for him, it was reasonable to be broken after something like this. "I am ready to go home now." The Xingese man nodded and gripped her hand tightly as he quietly walked her home. She avoided eye contact with anything but her shoes. A hurricane was raging to get out. This quiet somberness around her was worse than any tears, he knew how to fix tears.

*End Flashback*

Cold, she felt cold. Her left cheek burned against the frozen concrete floor as she slowly opened her eyes. The pressure of her cheekbone against the floor was beginning to hurt. The blonde lieutenant pushed herself off the floor and to her knees, feeling the intense pain on the back of her head and the searing pain running through her thigh. She gritted her teeth, attempting to stifle any noise she would make by moving. What happened last night? She sat on the ground and rose a hand, rubbing the back of her head. Her clip had left a significant wound on her scalp. She could feel the wound trying to scab over. The lieutenant's slim fingers became temporarily tangled in her messy, blood stained hair. What happened….? Her eyes inspected the dried blood on her fingertips.

Riza closed her eyes and thought hard. Her chest tightened as her mind flashed through the previous night's events. Groaning, she quickly scanned her surroundings. The first lieutenant was surrounded by greystone walls and concrete floors. There was one iron door across the room from her and an old mattress in the corner. Wincing she slowly and tentatively stood to her feet and walked up to the door. Riza quietly gauged her situation as she cautiously turned the knob, finding it locked. "I assumed as much." Letting out a heavy sigh, the lieutenant coughed under her breath. She looked reluctantly at the mattress before limping over to it and sitting down.

Since she was stuck in the room, she decided it was best to address her wounds. With a hiss she lowered her pants, peeling them off of her open leg wound. The wound had taken to the now saturated fabric like a second skin. Next to the mattress was a pitcher, full of water. Riza quickly unzipped her parka and swiftly removed it. She bit into the lining and ripped a chunk out of it. She can't risk getting an infection in her thigh, the wound had to be cleaned. Hawkeye ripped the lining fabric into strips, using one of them to dip into the water pitcher and clean the wound. The young soldier bit deeply into her lip as she carefully cleaned the seeping wound. With a few hushed profanities she wrapped the wound with the remainder of the lining strips and promptly pulled up her blood- soaked sweats.

The Lieutenant leaned back against the cold stone wall next to her mattress, letting a play by play of the previous night go through her mind on loop. Hawkeye over-analyzed every move in her mind, attempting to pinpoint everything she did wrong. How could I have messed up this bad? Her mind blanked and she straightened her posture when the sound of footsteps and jingling keys approached her door. The ever-attentive sniper would never be caught off guard again. Quickly she looked for anything nearby she could fashion into a weapon, but found nothing of use.

With a slight creak of the knob, the door cracked open. Riza scowled, recognizing the figure that stepped in. "Oh good, you're awake." The rather severe looking nurse sashayed into the room, her sharp red heels clicking against the cement floor. The lieutenant furrowed her brows and pushed herself as far back into the wall as she could. "Oh, you must remember me." The brunette nurse snickered, loving the unease she was creating for the young soldier. A secondary large tan skinned man stood in the doorway. He folded his arms and kept his vision trained on her like a laser. Riza quickly sized him up, and decided in her condition there was no way she could take him on. Escape wasn't currently an option, but she readied herself in case it became one.

The blonde's sharp eyes followed the brunette's movements carefully, prepared to attack if given an opening. "Where am I?" Riza snapped as the woman set down her white bag and kneeled beside the mattress. Hawkeye watched nervously as the woman in front of her withdrew first aid supplies. The lips of her nurse from the hospital peeled back into a toothy grin.

"You're in our headquarters, deep within the Briggs mines." The nurse reached over to touch the blonde woman's leg, which Riza quickly pulled away. The nurse growled under her breath. "I am just trying to make sure you don't get an infection and stay remotely healthy" The Brunette scowled, Riza's reluctance was beginning to show itself on her. The lieutenant scrunched her nose in defiance.

"What do you want with me?" The blonde gnashed her teeth. "Will I just be one more sacrifice for you?" The brunette and the man in the door exchanged looks and chuckled. Riza could feel the sweat building on the back of her neck. "What do you people want?"

"We want to revitalize our people," the severe woman answered curtly. "And conquer Amestris." She pointed at Riza's leg once more, "Now you can let me treat that wound willingly, or I will have Vance here help me." She said nodding to the large dark man still in the doorway. Riza frowned, obliging the woman. "Thank you. We need you healthy, at least for now."

Hawkeye hissed as the nurse wiped her down with Iodine and injected something into her thigh muscle. A warm numbing feeling began at the injection point and began surging over the top of her leg. "What are you…." Riza watched as the nurse pulled out some thread and a wicked looking needle.

"I am putting stitches into your thigh, so it will heal properly." She began threading the needle. Vance in the doorway focused hard on the young soldier. Riza watched the nurse carefully, ever aware of the intense stares she was receiving from her other visitor. "It's a pity you didn't stay off your leg like you were instructed to do." Hawkeye smirked stubbornly.

"Why bother treating my leg, if you're just going to string me up like the rest?" The brunette's face peeled back into a sadistic grin as she tied off the stitches, cutting the string with her teeth.

"Who says you get that honor?'' Hawkeye paled a bit as her nurse's voice twisted into more of a mocking tone. Fear was beginning to set in, she did her best to conceal it deep within her chest. The nurse stood to her feet clicking her small white bag shut. "We have much greater plans for you."

*Flashback*

Dinner had been an uncomfortable affair. The young woman had refused to let him cook, claiming she needed to keep busy. Her silence was unbearable. Even though he was mere inches from her, Roy felt there were miles between them. She evaded his touch, Riza hardly acknowledged his presence. He craved the sound of her voice, tears, anything from his master's daughter. He had missed her so much.

Roy mentally kicked himself for upsetting Berthold so much his heart gave out. He had been selfish, crawling back and fighting with his master over the secrets of flame alchemy. "I'm sorry, Riza." Her name tasted like ash in his mouth when he spoke it. He looked away from his wooden bowl and down at the dilapidated floor. Riza's swollen amber eyes widened as she stopped eating to look at the young man in front of her. For a moment sorrow was replaced with confusion.

"Mr. Mustang, what do you have to apologize for?" She folded her hands neatly on her lap. The tension in the room elevated. Roy could feel her staring him down, those sharp eyes of hers. He reluctantly rose his head to meet her in the eyes.

"I-I let him die, I hurt you!" Tears began streaming down her father's pupil's face. The young blonde woman quietly observed his behavior. She hadn't been expecting this sort of reaction from him. "I-If I hadn't come back…." Roy let his guilt spill from his lips, drenching the room in his shame. "He would still be here!". Riza stared at her hands quietly for a few minutes before speaking, as the boy in front of her broke down.

"You're arrogant." Her voice landed on him like a cracking whip. He stopped his tears and breathed heavily, attempting to stifle himself. He was supposed to be here for her, this was her father. Instead he was drowning in self-pity. The young man mentally punched himself. "He, my father would have died even if you hadn't come back." She breathed deeply and spoke softly. "You cannot control someone else's fate." She grabbed up her bowl and carried it to the sink. "He had nothing to live for." He could hear her voice break as she spoke. Her front was brave, but he could see her heart breaking. "He gave up shortly after you left. My father has been in poor health for a while now." She turned the water on and began hand washing her dish. "He would have died years ago, if you hadn't been around." She began scrubbing harder. "I had already been making arrangements…." Mustang began choking on his own heart, watching little Riza fall apart.

"Riza…" Roy scoured his mind, unable find the right words. He felt stupid. Why do I always make everything about myself? I have such a long way to go. He was tossed from his self inflicted mental abuse as Riza's bowl slipped from her shaking hands and onto the floor. The small woman ran her hand over her face, gripping at her forelock. Roy rose quietly, eyes trained carefully on her.

"I-I…." She choked as tears began streaming down her cheeks. "Why?" She dropped to her knees like her bowl, shattering to pieces in front of him. The young man rushed to her side and kneeled beside her, Grabbing her as in his arms. Roy held her as tightly as he could, as if she would continue to break if he let go. Riza nuzzled deep into his shoulder, smashing her eyes into him. "Why does this hurt so much!?" The dark-haired man ran his fingers through her short golden locks. He had no answer for her. This was his first loss that he could remember, and his heart was broken too.

"Losing someone you love is supposed to hurt, it's equivalent exchange. You love someone so much, it has to hurt just as much when they're gone." The young man wasn't certain of what he was saying, but it felt right. Riza pushed herself away from him and looked to the side.

"I don't love him." She bit down on her lip. "I mean, at one time I did." Roy ran his dark eyes over the small woman in front of him, she had to be speaking from grief. "I mourned the loss of my father, years ago." He cocked his head to the side, clearly confused. Riza sniffled. "I guess I couldn't let myself just hate him." She began picking up the small bits of ceramic from the floor. "I respected him, feared him, did everything I could to make him happy, but I wasn't enough." Roy assisted in picking up pieces of the broken dish.

"What are you talking about?" The blonde dumped the bits of dish in the waste bin and turned to face him, locking him dead in the eyes.

"Your dream, I want to believe in it." Roy stood to his feet and placed his pieces on the counter top. "You said I can trust my back to you." He nodded quietly. He felt as though his heart was stapled to his chest, "I can give you what you want." Her eyes locked into his soul with the ferocity of the Xingese sun.

*End Flashback*

Her slender knuckles grazed the wood as she knocked loudly on the door. A brisk and simple baritone spoke loudly, "Come in." The Brunette nurse wrapped her long slender fingers around the brass knob and twisted, stepping into a lavishly decorated room. Scrolls, maps, and banners coated the walls, a giant red rug covered the floor. She padded closer to the elegant handcrafted wooden desk and knelt down, dropping her head reverently. "Ahhhhh, Ashley," a large hooded man leaned forward over the desk, "have our plans been completed without issue?"

She kept her vision focused on the intricate swirling designs in the red carpet. "Yes, Grand Ashe." Her ears perked up as the brunette nurse listened to the heavier man lean back into his squeaky chair. "Except, our hostage has a really nasty wound on her thigh." She glanced up and quickly back down. "That could cause problems for us if it gets infected." She heard the large man grunt loudly.

"Stand up, Ms. Brimmer." The woman did as he commanded. He leaned forward once again, locking eyes with his subordinate. "So tell me, is it true?" He grinned like a cheshire cat. "Does she really have both items we are looking for to complete the circle?" Ashley Brimmer nodded quietly.

"As long as we keep her in good health, by the eclipse we will have everything we need, My lord." she returned his grin back to him. "All is in order and more." She crossed her right arm over her chest, lightly gripping her blouse and bowed. "We just need to study the research notes; to think Berthold would ever be so bold to put it on his own child's back!" The Grand Ashe wove his fingers together on top of his desk.

"Everything is lining up nicely," he chuckled, raising the hair on the back of the nurse's neck. "Only a short while more, and we will have everything we need!"

*Start Flashback*

He never thought he would be here, not like this. Sure Roy had often fantasized about being here, in the threshold of her bedroom, but this situation had never even been touched by his imagination. She had pulled him by the wrist through the invisible barrier and into her room. Her room was dull and sparsely decorated, but it had warmth, something the rest of the home seemed to be devoid of. The falling sunset beamed through her large window, illuminating the room with a yellow hazy hue. This all felt far away, like a dream. She released his wrist from her hand and back-stepped toward her window. "Riza," his whisper of her name made her heart twitch.

"Mr. Mustang," her fingers began nervously playing with the hem of her shirt. "I love your dream," she fidgeted about as she spoke. "In order to make such an amazing dream come true, you must get what you need to make it." He could see the young blonde visibly shivering, her anxiety was stifling the oxygen from the room. "I will give you what you seek." She began jostling with the button on her collar. Roy jolted forward, stopping her trembling hand.

"Riza!" He huffed. "This isn't right!" His master's daughter brushed his hand off with an offended look. He grabbed up her hand again and held it to his chest. "You're grieving, Riza." Her lipped jutted outward into a subtle pout as she twisted away from him.

"This is my choice." A small fire lit behind her dark eyes. "You want the secrets of flame alchemy?" Roy nodded, not quite understanding what she was trying to do or what she was saying. Her quivering hands continued to unbutton her blouse. "I expect you to keep your promises." Roy could feel the anxiety building in his chest. Was she trying to proposition him?

Roy blushed furiously as he tore his eyes from her, to the was hardly the time to get aroused. He had always desired this, just not like this, it felt wrong. "Riza I promise, I will make the world we live in a wonderful place." He huffed feeling heat rise in his heart. "But, you don't have to do this."

"This is the only way." She turned away from him, facing a window and let her light cotton shirt fall to the ground. She could feel all the air sucked out of the room as the shirt fell, revealing the red ink scrawled on her back. The young man's eyes widened as the array came into view. Riza gripped her bare chest and clenched her eyes shut as tightly as she could. Mentally preparing herself for the worst. This was not going to go over well. "Don't be angry, please." Her voice trembled. All noise muted, as the room became grey. She could feel rage welling up within her childhood friend.

The young soldier felt his heart stop. "NO!" He ran up to her and placed his hands on her bare back. "WHAT IS THIS?" His voice broke every which way it could. "RIZA! WHY?" Roy roared, his face flushed with rage. The young girl flinched forward, knees trembling under the pressure of the tension in her room. He gripped her arms tightly as his eyes took in her array. "HOW COULD HE DO THIS!?" Tears spilled once again from the young woman's eyes. Roy sucked in as much oxygen as he could, attempting to stifle his rage. "I'm sorry" he pulled her into his chest, tightly wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Riza." Roy let his tears stream down her shoulder as he nuzzled deep into her neck. The fiery aura flaring about him withered and died. His voice became somber and low. "Riza…...when did he do this?" she gently brushed his hand with hers.

"When you were in Central training at the library." He huffed into her neck, trying not to sob. How could he? How could his master do such a thing to his own daughter.

"I-I should have…."The young woman's shoulders slumped forward.

"Roy, You couldn't have changed anything, this wasn't your fault." He could feel her shake in his arms. "He was a monster. This would have happened one way or another." She gripped tightly onto his strong arms. "I-I am sorry for always pushing you away because of it." The young woman's knees finally gave out, dropping indignantly to the ground. Refusing to release her from his grip, Mustang allowed himself to follow her to the floor.

"I am sorry Riza." Her shoulder muffled his words. His warm lips tickled her skin as he spoke. "I promise, no one will ever hurt you like this again."

*End Flashback*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the long time it took to update. I was kind of a Murphey's law month. My computer died, we first thought it was the power supply, then we figured it was the motherboard and on and on it went until we figured out it was my CPU cooler, which also messed up my hard drive. I got angry a few times with the flow of this chapter and I have been yelling at it for what seems to be a hellish eternity. I rewrote this chapter like a million times, and I am still angry with it. Sometimes you just must say, "Hurray for good enough" and move on. I also had to leave my pc and laptop behind when I went for my sister's wedding. When I got back I was working with my new editor on older chapters. He hates my run-on sentences and lazy grammar. I am so lucky to have such a patient editor that kicks my ass into finishing my work. Lol. He is such an asshole.
> 
> Slowly all the old chapters will get fixed while we both work on releasing them I will also be updating new chapters. I miss having a life lol. I have too much to do! I won't be abandoning this piece and will update as quickly as I can without compromising the fiction. Thank you all for your patience and loyalty. All the reviews and pms are such a blessing and really keep me motivated. Thank you for taking the time and I promise I will respond as quickly as I can to each of them.


End file.
